


Power & Glory

by SourwolfZiam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Dates, Feminization, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Good Christian Boys, Happy Ending, Identity Porn, M/M, Mature Sexual Content, No one follows Kun's rules, Recreational Drinking, Strippers & Church boys, alternative universe, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: "I thought you were straight" Jaehyun whispers, a frown on his face, as he watches Johnny out of the corner of his eyes.Johnny had quietly told him about the dancer who gave him a lap dance last night, and was responsible for his new sexual awakening."Not anymore" Johnny murmurs with a smirk, not looking up from his Bible, closely following the pastor's preaching.Jaehyun gives a soft laugh."So you want to return to P&G?" he asks, and Johnny nods."Amen" the pastor says, ending his sermon."Amen" they both say in unison.Or AU where everyone are Good Christian strippers.





	Power & Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Christian, so if anything offends you, soz.
> 
> This is all in good fun.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> PS: The name comes from a bar where my friends works, inspiring this whole fic.

When Johnny received his degree in photography, and finished his two-year internship at a prestigious lifestyle magazine in Chicago, he was asked what he'll be doing next.

Would he go to LA, New York, Milan, London?

Would he remain in Chicago, and accept the permanent contract the magazine was offering him?

Johnny smiled at that question.

"I'm going to Seoul" he said, and his smile widened at all the dumbfounded expressions his answer received.

Not a lot of people knew this, but Johnny's inspiration for becoming a photographer was after seeing the iconic photoshoot of Lee Kihyul, a famous Korean actor, at 15 years old. He never knew such beautiful photographs could be taken of one person.

The photographer, Kim Taelin, became his personal hero.

Since then it's been his dream to take the best pictures of people that he could, and do it in the city that inspired this dream, Seoul.

So, once he was hired by a high-profile photography company in Seoul, Johnny moves there.

Johnny has family in the city, so he wouldn't be too homesick. He was actually planning of getting an apartment close to his favorite uncle and aunt's place. They invited him to have a permanent place at their dinner table, and to join their church, which Johnny would be gladly accepting.

He didn't want to stray away from his faith once he was in a new country, so knowing that he would be able to find a church to attend, set his mind at ease.

-

Johnny met Jung Jaehyun at the first photoshoot he ever did.

Or rather assisted on. He was still a rookie.

Jaehyun, a professional model, was the face of Grazia's January edition. It was a royal themed shoot.

Upon meeting the model, he seemed passive and like he might be a possible diva. Johnny has certainly seen the other photoshoots that Jaehyun has done, and knew he was hot property right now. There are rumors that he might even become the new face of YSL's upcoming campaign.

However, as soon as Jaehyun flashed Johnny his wide, dimpled smile, his eyes scrunching up, the older man knew he'd like him.

The shoot was two days long, and by the end of it, Johnny and Jaehyun were best chums. They bonded over Jaehyun growing in the same area as where Johnny's uncle lives, and them attending the same church.

Jaehyun seemed excited at the prospect of introducing Johnny to all his friends.

"Have you had a night out since moving to Seoul?" Jaehyun asked in English, while the set was being changed. They were sitting at catering, drinking some water, and Jaehyun had to adjust his crown as his makeup was touched up.

"No, I've just been settling in" Johnny replies, "Got anything in mind?"

Jaehyun grins.

"Ever heard of the Power & Glory?" he asks, and Johnny gives him a skeptical look.

"No, is that a Bible group?" Johnny asks, and Jaehyun laughs like that's the funniest reply ever.

-

The night Jaehyun and Johnny goes to Power & Glory, Lee Taeyong is running late for his shift.

Why? Because he cant find the diamond studded nipple tassels he needs to complete his look.

He's frantically searching around his room, hoping his mom didn't happen to come across it, and misplace it somewhere else.

It was still funny to him the expressions on his super conservative, Bible loving parents' faces when he told them he got a job as a dancer at Ten's club, in order to pay off his loans.

It's been months now, and they still had constipated, pinched looks on their faces whenever it was mentioned.

However, they did love him more than they hated his job.

Being an intern fashion designer for a huge fashion house did not pay as much as people would think, so Taeyong needed the job.

He curses when his cellphone rings, and picks up, putting the call on loud.

"Where the hell are you? You're out in 30 minutes?" he hears Ten's muffled voice demand. Taeyong winches, a little more frantic now as he searches through his underwear drawer.

"Sorry, Tennie" he says, and gives a relieved sigh when the tassels peaks out between his socks, "I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"You better be" Ten says, and Taeyong grins.

Ten took his business very seriously. It was adorable.

"Love you!" Taeyong gets in before Ten hangs up on him.

After shoving the tassels into his gym bag, Taeyong races out of his room, grabbing his car keys on the foyer table, shouting out goodbyes to his parents, who were watching their nightly television in the lounge.

Johnny's face when he and Jaehyun arrives at P&G, is priceless.

Jaehyun takes a picture of it as they get out of Johnny's car.

"Is this a-" Johnny seems unable to comprehend the neon lights, and the long line of men and women (and the occasional person in drag) outside the building. His eyes widen when he sees the sign over the entrance that reads "Power & Glory"

On the one side of the name is an outline of someone prayer.

On the other side is the outline of someone getting a lapdance.

Jaehyun takes another picture.

"A strip club?" Jaehyun finishes off for him, and Johnny snaps his hanging mouth shut, "Yes, yes it is"

Johnny looks at him, and is almost impressed.

"You always seem to subvert my expectations, Jaehyun" he says, and Jaehyun smirks.

"You dont even know the half of it. Let's go inside"

The bouncer at the door positively lights up when she sees Jaehyun walking up to her. She's tall, dressed in a fitted suit, and is quite beautiful. But Johnny could also see that she was not someone to be messed with.

"Jaehyun baby!" she exclaims, and they share a kiss on the cheek, "I thought you've forgotten about us"

"I could never, Hwasa" Jaehyun replies, a smile on his handsome face. He introduces Johnny to Hwasa, who engulfs him in a hug.

After a quick catchup, she allows them inside, throwing a sharp look at the grumbling crowd.

"You know the bouncer?" Johnny asks softly as they walk through a short, darkish foyer.

"Oh yeah" Jaehyun says casually, before adding, "I worked here for a few years before I was scouted. This is like a second home to me"

Johnny finds that he isn't even surprised at this new information.

-

The first thing Johnny notices once they enter the second door, is that the strip club is much brightly lit and tastefully decorated than he anticipated.

Johnny hasn't been to a strip club in his life, and besides a few scenes from movies or shows, and his general knowledge, he was expecting a dirty, dingy place with gross looking men and lots of poles.

There were some gross looking men, and a few stages with poles, but everything else was not what he expected.

The general colour scheme was gold and silver, with leather and wooden furniture, and a sexy, reddish tinge to the lighting.

There was a long bar area that took up an entire wall, and an exit in the corner that read "Private Shows" on the side.

The club was filled, and there were guards scattered around.

The main stage seemed to be in the center, and there was currently a handsome man dancing to a sexy, throbbing beat, wearing a pair of tight boxer briefs, a leather jacket, and nothing else. He was obviously popular, since money seemed to be thrown at him from every angle.

Jaehyun led Johnny to the bar area, going straight for the bartender working at the end. He was almost as tall as Johnny, and had a ridiculously gorgeous face.

A group of people were crowded his serving area, but he seems to be mostly focusing on the pixie like man sitting on a barstool right at the top of the bar, sipping on what looks like a martini.

The pixie notices them first, and gives an excited squeal when he sees Jaehyun, jumping off his stool, straight into Jaehyun's arms.

"Jaehyun!" the pixie shouts over the music, kissing Jaehyun on both his cheeks, before squishing his cheeks together, "Where have you been? We missed you!"

"Sorry, hyung" Jaehyun says, his voice warm, "Work's been keeping me busy"

It's then that Johnny is noticed, and he doesnt think he's ever been so thoroughly checked out than he was now, by the shorter man.

"And who is _this_?" he purrs, and Johnny tries not to take a step back.

"Ten hyung, this is Johnny Suh. He was my photographer for my Grazia shoot, and he's American. He's new, so be nice" Jaehyun says, before turning to Johnny, "Hyung, this is Ten, one of my best friends, and the co-owner of P&G"

Ten shoots hand out, which Johnny takes, and they shake hands.

"Your hands are huge" Ten says, seeming reluctant to let go, and Johnny doesnt know what to say to that, so he says nothing.

Jaehyun grins at his flustered state, before gesturing to the tall bartender, who has noticed them as well. The two men share a fist bump. Jaehyun introduces him as Xuxi.

Johnny and Jaehyun both order a beer, and sits down with Ten at the bar.

"If you're the co-owner, who's the other one?" Johnny asks, and Ten smiles, and points to the dancer on the center stage that he and Jaehyun just passed. He seems to be finishing his dance now.

"Right over there" Ten says, moving his olive around in his glass, "Kun, my fiancee"

"Oh" Johnny says weakly, wondering if he misread all the earlier flirting done by the shorter man.

"As you can see, he's a dancer" Ten continues, before leaning in and saying in rather suggestive voice, "I used to be one too, but I stopped a while ago. I was quite popular. Being super flexible has its advantages"

Never mind, Johnny thinks, and Jaehyun laughs at his expression.

Kun, the co-owner/Ten's fiancee/dancer, joins the four men at the bar. He hugs Jaehyun, before gives Johnny a kind, welcoming smile, shaking his hand. Ten gets up from his seat, gives the other man a kiss, and lets him sit down, before dropping into his lap.

After ordering a beer from Xuxi, Kun directs his attention to Johnny, asking him general questions about himself.

Johnny found himself liking the younger man, and from what he saw, Kun and Ten seemed to be very much in love with one another.

Xuxi just handed Kun his order when a really pretty, tall dancer joins them. Johnny flits his eyes over him as Jaehyun gives a delighted smile, hugging the dancer. He was wearing a pastel green and blue slip, just reaching past his thighs, a deep slit giving a hint of him wearing panties. His blonde hair had fresh daisies and peonies woven into it, and he was wearing heels.

Johnny smiles when the pretty guy turns his attention to him, and shakes his hand. Jaehyun introduces him as Jungwoo.

Jungwoo went behind the bar, and gave Xuxi quite a long, deep kiss (the crowd around Xuxi's area appreciated it very much.

"Want another beer?" Jaehyun asks him after a while, and Johnny nods. Jaehyun gestures to Xuxi to bring them another round, and when there is a sudden applause and noise around the center stage, Johnny turns his attention in that direction.

A spotlight hits the stage, and a slender, good-looking guy with inky black hair, wearing all leather and latex, walks onstage. His face is blank and cool, and he rather looked like a bunny.

His outfit consisted of tight, super tight leather pants, moulding to his thighs and legs. He was holding a tasselled whip, made of latex, and his upper body was bare, covered in silver glitter. Leather boots completed his look.

"That" Jaehyun says, a wide, besotted smile on his face, "Is my boyfriend, Doyoung"

Johnny gives an appreciative whistle when Doyoung starts dancing to a slow rock song, effortlessly moving his long, well-proportioned body. Money was flying at him, and when he finally flashed a smirk at a group of girls, doing a slut drop so that one of girls wearing a 'I'm 21' sign could stuff a wad of money down his pants, the crowd goes wild.

When Doyoung finishes his performance, his eyes find Jaehyun, who he gives a quick smile and wink, before he picks up his money, leaving the crowd without a backward glance.

There is a louder noise at the view of his ass as Doyoung walks away.

"Amazing, isn't he" Jaehyun says, his eyes following Doyoung, and Johnny nods, taking a sip from his beer.

"He seems to be popular" Johnny says, and Jaehyun grins proudly.

"He is! One of P&G's best. He was the first friend I made when I started working here during my student days, and it kind of just blossomed from there" Jaehyun says, and Johnny smiles at the love in the younger man's eyes.

"Oh!" Ten suddenly says, startling Johnny. The shorter man leans in, so that he was only talking to Johnny.

"We have a policy of our dancers not revealing their names when they're working" Ten says, his voice low, "So if you happen to mention your fantastic time at P&G, use their stage names, and not the real names we've been using, okay?"

Johnny nods in understanding, and Ten gives him a dazzling smile.

Johnny looks around the club; there are more people filling up the place, and the bar area is as busy as usual. Johnny has a feeling that the bartenders never stop working.

The center stage was currently empty, while the small stages with poles were occupied by dancers, men and women alike. There were seating areas all around, and the occasional lap dance was being given. Johnny spotted a pretty girl dressed in all red leather, leading a man by the hand to the door that leads, he presumes, to rooms where private shows are given.

He could see how much money Kun and Ten made, and what an investment this place was.

-

Taeyong looks at himself in the thin, long mirror attached to the back of his fitting room door. He needs to make sure nothing is popping out that should not.

He runs his hand through his cotton candy pink hair, wiping gently at his smokey eye makeup so that it was smudged, but in a sexy way. His black fishnet gloves were fine, but the black thigh thighs needed some adjusting.

Taeyong just moved his pink bra strap back up his shoulder, when the door opens, his mirror disappearing. He frowns at Doyoung, clad in his signature leather and latex. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, and in his left hand was a wad of money.

"Get out on the stage, or there'll be a riot for you, Kitty" Doyoung says with a grin. They only use their stage names when at work, in case someone could overhear them that should not.

People who come to strip clubs can be a little... overzealous.

Taeyong's favorites knew to go gentle on him, and he'll give them a good show, but other patrons dont always.

"I'll be out in five" Taeyong says, before turning so that Doyoung will see his lace clad ass, "How does this look on me? It's a new outfit"

"If you were the last man on earth, I might fuck you" Doyoung says, and Taeyong rolls his eyes, playfully shoving past his best friend.

"The Power and the Glory" Doyoung says behind him. Taeyong turns, and does a cross sign over his chest.

"Forever and ever" Taeyong says, and Doyoung grins.

"Amen" they both say together.

With a wink, Taeyong puts on his pink mask, and sashays out to the stage.

The lights of the club, like it's been doing throughout the night, changes to a new colour, this time a soft, pretty pink.

The change of lighting seems to act like a switch, and a roar of cheers go through the club as a new dancer steps onto the center stage.

He was slightly taller than Ten, and has a slight, light muscled body. His hair, matching the pink of the light.

Johnny sat up straight, taking in the vision in front of him.

"Who's that?" he asks Jaehyun asks, not taking his eyes off the stage.

An RnB song starts playing, and Johnny feels breathless when the dancer starts rolling his hips, moving his body with effortless and sexy fluidity.

25 years of heterosexuality flies out of the window.

"Who?" Jaehyun asks, and Johnny licks his lips, nodding to the stage, "Oh! One of my other good friends. I'll introduce you to him later on"

Johnny cant look away, his pants tightening when Taeyong drops down to his knees.

“Kitty!” starts getting chanted, and Johnny finds himself liking it.

It suited the dancer.

Halfway through Kitty's dance, Doyoung joins the group.

Jaehyun gets up, a wide smile on his face, and they share a long, lingering kiss. Johnny only looks away from the stage long enough to smile and shake Doyoung's hand, who gives the older man a perfunctory smile before turning back at Kitty.

Fuck, he just did the sexiest slut drop. Johnny was ready to get on his knees and worship him.

The mask on his face covered his eyes, but even from here, Johnny knew they were beautiful. His lips were soft and pink, and the pink of the lingerie complimented his skin colour.

Johnny was willing to take anything he could get.

Before Kitty's performance was done, Jaehyun leaned in, and informed Johnny that he had to go somewhere with Doyoung, but that he'd be back soon.

Johnny nodded, and the two men disappeared through the crowd, Jaehyun's hand in Doyoung's ass.

Sure he'll be back soon, Johnny thought with a grin.

Unfortunately, Kitty's performance ended, and with a final blown kiss to the crowd, and collecting his money, he left the stage.

Johnny immediately turned to Ten, who was brushing his fingers through Kun's hair, and nibbling on his earlobe.

"How do I get a private show?"

-

Taeyong is sitting at the bar, drinking a virgin cocktail made by Xuxi, when Ten finds him.

He's counting the money he made from his dance, and was flirting and simpering whenever one of the patrons spoke to him.

There was a "no touching" policy for dancers working the floor, so he was quite comfortable just sitting there, enjoying his drink. He keeps his mask on- the mystery of how Kitty looks keeps him quite popular.

Since he has a low tolerance for alcohol, Xuxi always makes him alcohol-free drinks. Whenever a patron buys him a drink, the bartenders know to make his special version for the dancer.

Ten wraps his arm around Taeyong's shoulder, kissing him on the cheek.

"You have a client waiting for a dance" Ten says, and Taeyong nods, "He's in room 5. He's so fucking tall and gorgeous, I want to put him on my list"

Taeyong grins as he gathers his money together. Ten has a long list of people he'd fuck if he wasn't so madly in love, and a happily engaged man. A new name seemed to be added daily.

The dancer tucks the wad of cash into his bra. He'd deposit it the following day. The money he makes dancing always goes into his bank account, and that money, along with the money he makes working as an intern for Gucci's Seoul branch, goes into paying his student loans.

He was a few months into paying off his debt, and still had a few years to go, so this job was a blessing.

"I'll make the dance extra sexy, just for you" Taeyong says as he hops off the bar stool.

With a final kiss on Ten's forehead, he saunters towards the private rooms.

Taeyong arrives at room 5, and with a wink at Yeojun, the guard infront of the door, he goes in. He makes sure his smile is on.

When he sees the gorgeous guy with the long, long legs sitting in the chair, waiting for him, Taeyong licks his lips.

-

Johnny shifts in his seat as he nervously runs his fingers through his hair.

He's never done this kind of thing before.

Johnny wasn’t some stiff Bible-thrower. He liked the occasional drink, had a bunch of tattoos, and loved sex like the next person.

But strip clubs and lap dances were a little out of his ballpark.

Oh, and he's never done anything remotely sexual or romantic with another man. Not that he's ever found anything wrong with anyone from the community.

Love is love, and fuck homophobes.

But soft skin, high, sweet voices, breasts, and long, flowery scented hair have always been his preferences.

Yet, as soon as he saw Kitty, none of that mattered.

Johnny doesn't even know what it was about the dancer that immediately enamoured and attracted him, but he wanted more.

Johnny looks around the room. It was about the size of a regular office. The walls were painted a rich red color, and the only furniture was a chair in the center, and a table with an iPod on it. There were speakers built into the wall, and on the back of the door was a sign. Johnny reads through it.

  1. No touching the dancer
  2. No kissing the dancer
  3. No extra requests beyond your allocated dance
  4. Pay all the money owed for the allotted dance
  5. No demands for happy endings
  6. If you wish to extend the dance, ask the-

The door opens before Johnny could finish reading, and he straightens as Kitty walks in. The air is punched out of Johnny's body.

He hadn't been imagining his instant attraction towards the dancer. His erection stirred again, and he couldn't help but run his eyes over the lingerie, thigh highs and heels again.

Fuck, Kitty looks like a fucking vision.

Johnny doesn’t miss the way Kitty licks his lips, running those eyes over the taller man's body.

"Hello, handsome" Kitty says, his voice much more deeper and huskier than Johnny expected. He finds himself liking it.

"H-hi" Johnny stammers, and curses internally at himself. Kitty's lips curl into a smile as he walks over to the iPod.

"Any song requests?" He asks, and Johnny shrugs lamely.

"Never done this before?" Kitty guesses, putting on a song with a sexy beat. He then walks over to Johnny, and gets on his lap, straddling him.

Johnny swears as the dancer rests his ass over his crotch. His cheeks are burning when Kitty rubs over his half hard cock, keeping his hands by his side with difficulty.

"Hello there" Kitty said, swivelling his hips with the beat, resting his hands on Johnny's chest, a smirk on his face. His eyes were wide and luminous, especially with him wearing blue contacts.

"You're so beautiful" Johnny blurts out, not even embarrassed as Kitty laughs.

"You’re not too bad yourself, hot stuff" the dancer replies, grinding against Johnny's crotch, making the taller man curse again.

"So, what's your name?" Kitty asks, gracefully getting off Johnny's lap, sliding onto his knees.

Johnny's eyes widen as the dancer spreads his legs, crawling between them. Instead of reaching for the area that Johnny desperately needed to be touched, Kitty simply looks up at him from under his lashes, an expectant look on his face, "Your name, baby?"

Baby.

Oh my God, Johnny was not going to survive this dance.

"My name-" when his voice came out high-pitched, Johnny clears it, secretly enjoying the small smile on Kitty's face like he's endeared by the taller man, "I'm Johnny. I just moved to Seoul a couple of weeks ago. A friend of mine brought me here"

Shut up, Johnny.

"Well" Kitty says, turning around as he slides back up, hands resting on Johnny's thighs (quite high) as he sits on Johnny's lap again. His spread legs ensured that Kitty's ass was pressed quite snugly against Johnny's full hard on now, "Welcome to Seoul"

"Thank you" Johnny manages to get out, before his head falls back, watching Kitty through half lidded eyes as he does his dance. He was tempted to lean forward and kiss his way up Kitty's spine. He wants to feel how soft the material of the bra was, how easily the panties slip off, how quickly he could make the dancer come.

Instead, Johnny curls his hands into fists, trying not to thrust his hips up when Taeyong does a few figure-8s, humming along with the songs.

He looks over his shoulder, throwing a wink at Johnny, before leaning back, pressing his weight against the taller man. Kitty gives a soft sigh, curling his hands around Johnny's neck, brushing the nape of his neck.

"Are you enjoying yourself, strip club virgin Johnny?" Kitty fucking _purrs_, and Johnny swallows down his moan when the dancer grinds down on his erection a few times.

"Yeah" he says breathlessly, and aware that his time was up, adds quickly "Can I get another show? I'll pay extra".

"Sure, sweetie" Kitty says, getting off his lap, turning around. Johnny stays seated for an extra second, "But it'll have to be another night. I'm booked for dances the whole night"

Johnny tries not to show his disappointment as he nods, getting up in order to take his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Holy shit" Kitty says, stepping back so that he could look Johnny in the eye, "Of course you're a giant"

Johnny blushes at the heated appreciation in the dancer's eyes.

"Thanks, I was born this way" Johnny replies, and cringes. He hands over the money to Kitty, and gets a peak of his nipple as the money goes into the bra.

"I'll be seeing you around?" Kitty asks, and Johnny nods quickly.

With a final curling of his fingers in goodbye, Kitty looks at his crotch again, before he leaves the room.

Johnny watches the dancer's lace covered ass walking away.

Fuck.

-

Johnny stays in the room until his erection goes away. After adjusting his pants, and smoothing his hair again, he leaves the room.

With an awkward "bye" to the bouncer, he walks down the hallway that will lead him back to the club.

Hopefully Jaehyun and Doyoung are done fucking, and they can all have another drink. Johnny needs something strong after all _that._

He's about the reach the door that separates the club from the private rooms, when it opens, and two men walk towards him, heading to one of the rooms.

The one in front is the dancer. He's gorgeous, with a face that looks like it came straight out of an anime. His hair is a bright red, currently pulled into a high bun, with bangs covering his forehead. His ears were full of piercings, and he has a leather choker around his neck.

He was wearing old, well worn jeans that slung low on his hips, and a sheer white shirt that did nothing to hide his pierced nipples and tattoos.

The overall effect was quite devastating.

The man who's hand the dancer was holding was taller, with a discordantly angelic, perfect face. He was wearing a ridiculously expensive looking suit, perhaps Gucci or Dolce, and his eyes were latched on the dancer's ass.

They pass each other, and the dancer gives Johnny a smirk, and a quick wink, which the taller man is too slow to reciprocate, before they're gone.

Shaking his head, Johnny opens the doors, and re-enters the club.

He cant see Kitty anywhere as he returns to the bar.

-

Taeyong's shift ends at 2:30am, and he gets home at 3:30am.

"See you later" Taeyong says, getting out of the backseat of Ten's Mercedes. Through the front passenger window, he kisses Ten on the cheek, before moving to the driver's seat window, doing the same with Kun.

With a final wave, he walks to his front porch, watching the car drive away, before unlocking the front door, walking into his home.

When he gets to his bedroom, he puts down his bag, takes out his blue contacts, and strips out of his clothes, wrapping a towel around his waist, before heading to the bathroom across the hallway.

When Taeyong went to fashion design school, he moved out of his original bedroom, which was much bigger than his current one and had an attached ensuite. He got a student apartment, moving in with two other freshmen, where he lived for 5 years.

His little brother, Mark, moved into his room, and when Taeyong came home after getting his Masters and his job at Gucci, he took Mark's room. Which meant he had to use the guest bathroom.

Sigh.

Even though Mark was attending university now, he still lived at home, so Taeyong couldn’t steal back his room.

Taeyong showers off the smell of the strip club, watching as the pink spray dye bleeds washes down the drain.

He uses the spray dye to change his hair colour for his various stage outfits, which was easy to remove, and much simpler than actually dyeing his hair.

Once he's back to being brunette, Taeyong gets out of the shower, dries off, and returns to his bedroom, where he puts on his pajamas.

He heats his dinner, which he eats in the kitchen.

By the time Taeyong gets back to his bedroom, he's exhausted. After saying a quick prayer kneeling by the bedside, he crosses himself before getting into bed, groaning as his body sinks into the mattress.

His alarm would go off in 3 hours and 45 minutes, so that he could get ready for Sunday church, and Taeyong needed all the sleep he could get.

He falls asleep with the flashing images of long legs, pouty lips, and deep, beautiful eyes.

Taeyong hopes that strip club virgin Johnny came back soon. He wanted to have more fun with him.

The following morning, Taeyong shows up to church with his parents and Mark in tow, clutching a huge travel mug filled with strong coffee.

He usually avoided taking a Saturday shift at P&G because he hated being tired for church, but Jongin was off, due to being on honeymoon, so he had to fill in for him. Taeyong yawns widely, taking a sip, sighing as he feels his brain slowly waking up.

He leaves his parents to find their seats, and for Mark to join his friends in the back row pews, sitting next to his crush, Donghyuck.

Already behind the altar, in their choir robes, were Yuta, Jungwoo, Ten, Yuta and Kun, chatting amongst themselves. Taeyong greets the other choir singers first, before joining his friends.

Yuta snatches the coffee out of Taeyong's hand, and with a roll of his eye at his friend, Taeyong merely puts on his robes. He spots the hickey on Yuta's neck, and grins.

"Sicheng came around last night?" he drawls, and a brilliant smile flashing on the Japanese man's face.

"Yep" Yuta says happily, handing the coffee to Ten, "I gave him a dance, and a little extra since he hasn't been around much. He said he'll be back, as soon as he returns from his trip to Canada"

"If you're going to break my rules, at least talk about it when I'm not here" Kun says dryly, and Yuta sticks out his tongue at him. Jungwoo is waving at Xuxi sitting in the second row pew, and once Pastors Leechaiyapornkul comes up to the preaching lectern in front of the choir stand, the singers all settle down, taking their positions.

"Let's all bow our heads in prayer" Mr. Leechaiyapornkul says, his voice carrying through the packed church, and everyone immediately gets up.

There is movement at the back, and Jaehyun enters as quietly as he can, sliding into the last pew.

Taeyong smiles- he hasn't seen the younger man in at least 2 weeks.

Someone else follows Jaehyun, and Taeyong's eyes widen when he sees that it's Johnny.

Holy- uhm, heck.

Taeyong quickly lowers his head, closing his eyes.

"In the name of Christ"

Oh my friggin God, Taeyong thinks frantically.

Why is Johnny here with Jaehyun?

"The power and the glory"

Is this the Johnny that Jaehyun has been talking about? The American photographer?

“Forever and ever”.

Taeyong has run into a few patrons over the years, but could usually avoid them. Now he has one going to his church?

"Amen"

One whose dick he wouldn't mind hopping on?

Taeyong opens his eyes.

"Amen" he crosses himself.

There is no way Johnny will recognize him. Taeyong was wearing a mask, had different hair and eye colors, and was half naked last night.

This was going to be interesting.

-

"I thought you were straight" Jaehyun whispers, a frown on his face, as he watches Johnny out of the corner of his eyes.

Johnny quietly told him about the dancer who gave him a lap dance, and was responsible for his new sexual awakening.

"Sexuality is fluid" Johnny murmurs with a smile, not looking up from his Bible, closely following the pastor's preaching. However, he couldn't keep the sinful thoughts of pink lingerie, soft lips, and a lithe body out of his head.

Jaehyun gives a soft laugh.

"So you want to return to P&G?" he asks, and Johnny nods.

"Amen" the pastor says, ending his sermon.

"Amen" they both say in unison.

Johnny’s eyes slide to the small choir singer standing next to Ten. He was drop-dead gorgeous, with prettiest eyes Johnny has ever seen.

He also looks very familiar.

-

After the service, Johnny introduces Jaehyun to his uncle and aunt.

"Pastors Leechaiyapornkul have weekly after-service tea at their home" Jaehyun says as they walk down the church steps, "Everyone in church usually goes, and it will be a good way for me to introduce you to the rest of my friends".

"Sounds good" Johnny says with a smile, "It was a wonderful service. Both pastors preach so beautifully, I could feel God's presence through them."

"They're amazing" Jaehyun agrees, and grins, "When Ten told them he wanted to open up a strip club, they nearly lost their shit. He was supposed to be their successor, of sorts. It was an interesting few weeks after that announcement"

Johnny screeches to a halt, gaping at Jaehyun. The Leechaiyapornkuls lived around the corner from the church, which was in the middle of suburban Seoul.

"What! Ten's parents are both the pastors?" Johnny asks, mouth agape as they walk up the Thai family’s driveway.

"Yeah" Jaehyun grins, smoothing his jacket, probably to make sure he looked respectful.

He's certainly wearing more than he did last night.

"But he owns a strip club!" Johnny says, just as they reach the front door, and Jaehyun nods

"Co-owns"

"Johnny baby!" Taeyong hears behind him as he's making cups of tea for parents. Everyone is in the huge backyard of the Leechaiyapornkuls, where the refreshments were set up. His parents were talking to Mr. and Mrs. Nakamoto, and Taeyong had been the one who offered to make them tea.

He stood frozen now, not turning yet as he listens to Ten tell Johnny how good he looked in a suit. Stealthily glancing over his shoulder, he saw the taller man shaking hands with the rest of his friends, and can’t help but snort in amusement as Johnny gets introduced to Yuta, who looks like he wants to eat Johnny alive.

Taeyong could relate.

"And over there is my other good friend, Yong" Taeyong suddenly hears, and panicking, he picks up the cups of tea, and goes over to his parents, handing it to them.

"Oh, Yongie" his mom says, taking her cup, "I have completely forgotten to take the chicken out to the freezer for lunch. Would you mind going home, and doing it?"

Usually Taeyong would whine, and ask why couldn’t Mark do it. But this was a perfect excuse to escape.

So he nods, and races out of the backyard through the side gate, pretending like he can’t hear Jaehyun calling him.

-

"He must be in a hurry" Jaehyun says with a frown, watching the retreating figure disappear through the gates, and shrugs, "Oh well, you can meet him another time"

Johnny's eyes are still on the gate, "He looks familiar. I feel like I've seen him somewhere". There was a nagging feeling in Johnny's chest since church, when he looked at the choir, and saw the gorgeous singer. He looked awfully familiar, but Johnny couldn’t place him anywhere. Now watching him walk away, that feeling came back.

"Yong?" Jaehyun asks, "I don't know how you would. You probably saw him at-"

"Jae!" they hear behind them suddenly, and Johnny sees that it's Doyoung.

Wow, all the strip club dancers really do go to the same church. Johnny remembers Jaehyun telling him that Doyoung was part of the choir, but due to throat inflammation from some ‘itis’, he couldn’t sing for a while.

"Hey, Johnny" Doyoung says, and they shake hands. The younger man was still a little guarded around Johnny, which he could respect. New people invading a well-established friendship group was a little daunting.

Hopefully, one day the two of them would be more comfortable around one another.

The others were more open towards Johnny. Ten seemed to use every opportunity to flirt with Johnny, despite his fiancee being there. Kun doesn't seem to mind, or was very secure in their relationship to allow this.

Or simply this was just how Ten was.

Jungwoo and Xuxi were as friendly today as last night, which was nice.

He didn't miss the bedroom eyes Yuta gave him, and with his newly awoken bisexuality, Johnny wouldn't mind going there with him.

But, his dick did belong to another.

"Would you like something to drink or eat, Johnny?" Kun asks, and Johnny nods, joining them at the refreshment table.

-

The following afternoon is practice at the club, so Taeyong arrives an hour earlier, in order to practice walking and dancing in his new pair of heels.

Everyone else slowly comes in, and he smiles gratefully when Yuta hands him a banana smoothie.

Once everyone was here, Ten comes in. Although Ten wasn’t a dancer anymore, he did choreograph the monthly group dance all the club's dancers did. It was usually super sex, slutty and the night it happens, the club make their most money.

Who doesn’t love an orgy, after all.

"What happened to you yesterday? You just disappeared" Yuta says, dropping onto the floor next to Jungwoo, who was putting on his own heels.

Jungwoo and Taeyong were the only two dancers who wore feminine outfits, but their styles were so different, and catered to different audiences, that it didn't cause one of them to lose money.

Yuta takes off his hoodie and flip flops, starting his stretches.

Taeyong shrugs. He felt slightly ridiculous about his reaction, and didn't want to come off as being ashamed of himself.

Whilst he didn't tell a lot of people what his second job was, he also never felt he had to hide it. It was an honest job that was helping him pay off his loans.

"I had to go take the chicken out of the fridge" Taeyong says, partially honest, and Yuta nods, stretching out into a splits.

"Oh, okay. Well, you missed Jaehyun introducing us to his friend, Johnny. God, if I wasn’t already spoken for, I would love to climb all of that" Yuta says dreamily, and Taeyong feels a twinge in his stomach, "He was here Saturday night! He was leaving the private show area, as Sicheng and I came in"

"Oh" Taeyong says lamely, and Yuta, as always, notices everything. He narrows his eyes at Taeyong.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Yong?" he asks, and without further prompting needed, Taeyong sits down onstage, and tells Yuta.

He glares at his best friend when he almost immediately starts laughing at him.

"Shut up, I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw him in church" Taeyong says, sitting on the edge of the stage.

"What do you think Johnny going to do when he finds out his new favorite stripper is actually a choir boy?" and Yuta laughs when Taeyong groans.

"What are we talking about?" Ten asks, walking in with some delivery guys carrying boxes of spirits. He directs them to the bar.

"Taeyong's new favorite client goes to our church" Yuta says, stretching his arms.

"You mean Johnny?" Ten says, smirking at the way Taeyong's head whips in his direction, "He's hot, right?"

"You're engaged!" Taeyong says, glaring at his best friend, while Yuta cackles.

"I can look, it's my club!" Ten says, shrugging with a shameless grin.

"Half your club" Taeil says, walking past. Ten ignores him.

-

"So, what are you going to do when you see Johnny again at church, or he comes to the club again? Jaehyun will most likely invite him to the monthly Stage" Yuta says, referring to the group dance. The two men were going to have lunch together, so they were walking towards the CBD, in the direction of the cafes and bars.

P&G was situated nicely in the near center of business Seoul, far away enough from the rest of the nightlife to not have much competition, but close enough that people didn't have to travel far to get to the club.

"I don't know" Taeyong says, biting his bottom lip, "He's hot and cute, but I don't really know him. I dont own him some kind of explanation"

"Do you want to get to know him?" Yuta asks, shrewd as always, and thinks of how adorably nervous Johnny was during the dance, how hot it felt to have Taeyong's smaller body against that bigger, stronger one, and how Taeyong popped a boner when he realized how much taller Johnny was.

"Maybe" Taeyong says.

Jaehyun and Taeyong have lunch together later that week.

Since Taeyong ran away from- uhm, had to leave so urgently on Sunday, he called Jaehyun so that they could have a catchup session. They've been good friends for years, and he's missed seeing the younger man around, especially since he quit being a dancer, for modeling.

They go to a small noodle bar in a backalley marketplace, Taeyong on his lunch break.

After ordering their lunch and drinks, they catch up. Taeyong talks about work, and wanting to adopt a new puppy. Jaehyun spoke about his trip to Japan a few weeks ago, for a shoot with an upcoming fashion house.

"Oh! I bought this great jacket just for you" Jaehyun says, and Taeyong perks up, "As soon as I saw it in this really cool vintage store in Japan I knew it would look great on you"

"Thank you, Jae" Taeyong says, smiling.

"I'll give it on Sunday" Jaehyun promises, before adding, "Oh, and I wanted to introduce you to Johnny!"

Taeyong swallows.

"He's the American photographer I told you about" Jaehyun says, oblivious to Taeyong's internal screaming, "He'll be attending our church from now on. He was at P&G last Saturday, did you see him?"

Taeyong shrugs, and is grateful when the waitress comes back, placing their drinks on the table, before leaving again.

"I dont think so? I was quite busy" Taeyong lies horribly, and Jaehyun looks at him suspiciously.

"Oh? Well, he seems to have recognized you, Yong" Jaehyun says, and Taeyong busies himself pouring milk into his tea.

"That's weird" Taeyong says, his voice slightly squeaky. Jaehyun gives him a deadpan look.

"Hyung" he says, and Taeyong sighs.

"Okay, fine" Taeyong says with a sigh. He doesn't know why he bothers, "I gave him a lapdance. It's just been weird having him at the church"

"Why? Johnny isn't the judgy kind" Jaehyun says, and Taeyong shrugs again, stirring his tea in the cup.

"I dont know. It's not exactly appropriate to have thoughts of banging someone while singing praise songs" Taeyong mumbles, and blushes when Jaehyun chuckles, "What?"

"You like him" Jaehyun says, and Taeyong's eyes widen, before he gives an unconvincing scoff.

"Do not" Taeyong sniffs, "I've only seen him twice"

"Liking someone doesn’t equate to how many times you've seen them, hyung" Jaehyun says, taking a sip of his own tea, "Ten and Kun banged in the confession booth the first day Kun came to our church, and they started dating the following day. You and Johnny are practically a slow burn compared to them"

Taeyong laughs, almost choking on his tea.

Jeez, he's forgotten how much times the church has been tainted.

Poor God.

"You dont have to marry him, but give him a chance" Jaehyun says, "He's a cool guy"

"We'll see" Taeyong says, and Jaehyun dimples. The waitress brings them their food, and while walking away, Taeyong remembers what he's been meaning to ask Jaehyun, "Have you chosen a ring yet?"

Jaehyun's dimples deepen, and he nods.

Taeyong claps his hands excitedly, smiling widely as Jaehyun shows the photo he took of the ring. It was a simple silver band, with a small diamond in the center.

"I'm going to ask Doie at our anniversary dinner" Jaehyun says.

They cheers with their tea cups.

-

Friday night is the monthly Stage. Jaehyun and Johnny arrive at 10pm, half an hour before the spectacle starts.

The two men had pre-drinks at Jaehyun and Doyoung's apartment, Johnny making them cocktails while Jaehyun had a quick Skype call with the Director of some fashion house wishing to hire him. When the call ended, they had a few drinks, before leaving.

After a quick hello to a freshly blonde Hwasa, looking beautiful in an all-white pantsuit, they enter inside. Johnny has the suspicion that quite a few of the strip club patrons would happily stand in the line for as long as possible, if only to look at the bouncer.

They walk into chaos.

Near the center stage, there is a loose circle of people looking at two men arguing. Johnny and Jaehyun walks closer, naturally curious, before Johnny recognizes the one voice shouting.

"You bastard! Don’t you ever come here again!" Yuta yells, and Johnny's curiosity turns to concern at the Japanese man's wet eyes and splotchy cheeks. He was glaring at the tall man who he gave a lap dance to that first time Johnny came to P&G.

Johnny doesn’t know the dancer that well, but he liked his personality and style so far, and he seemed like a cool guy to hang out with.

The taller man, wearing another expensive suit, hair stylishly slicked back, steps forward, a desperate look on his face, "Please, just hear me-"

There is a collective gasp as Yuta takes a cocktail out of someone's hand, and throws it in the taller man's face. Johnny whistles, mildly impressed by the passive face on the man's face, not even moving to wipe the liquid off his face. Ten and Jungwoo were making their way towards the two men.

"Leave right now" Yuta demands, giving one last glare before marching off, not pausing when Ten tries to catch his arm. The Thai man immediately goes after Yuta, and Jungwoo awkwardly hands the silk piece of clothe that's part of his outfit, to the other man.

The other patrons were already looking away, returning to their fun, now that the drama was over.

Jaehyun steps forward, after finally snapping out of his shock.

"Sicheng? What the hell happened?" Jaehyun asks, and the taller man -Sicheng- sighs, handing the cloth back to Jungwoo after wiping his face off.

"I have to go" he says, not looking at anyone, as he brushes past Jaehyun, walking to the exit.

"Wait-" Jaehyun says, but Sicheng is already gone. The younger man looks at Johnny, who raises his eyebrow in question.

"I don't even know" Jaehyun says, answering his silent question. He turns to Jungwoo, "Woo, what happened?"

The tall dancer shrugs, his button eyes wide and concerned, "I have no idea. We heard the commotion at the bar"

Jaehyun sighs, "I'm gonna go check on Yuta. Will you be okay on your own, hyung?"

Johnny nods, clapping Jaehyun on the shoulder, "Of course. I'll be at the bar. Go to your friend"

Jaehyun nods, and with Jungwoo, he weaves his way to the back entrance.

Johnny goes to the bar area.

Looks like it was going to be a long night.

"Hyung!" Kun says with a smile, one which Johnny returns as he reaches the bar.

The two men are friendly, and Johnny hoped they would become friends soon. Kun seemed like someone with a good head on his shoulder. The club co-owner wasn't in his dance outfit: instead he was wearing a simply tee and denim jeans, his hair product free. He was also standing behind the bar, in the space Xuxi seems to usually occupy.

"Hey, Kun" Johnny says, shaking the younger man's hand, "Why are you behind the bar?"

"Xuxi has the flu, and I had no time to get someone else, so I'm making the drinks" the Chinese man says, "What can I get you?"

"A beer, please" Johnny says, sitting down on the barstool across from Kun. He gets handed his beer, "Thanks. Hey, do you know why Yuta and Sicheng were arguing?"

Kun sighs, about to answer, when he gets more orders. He makes the drinks while talking, "Yuta and Sicheng have a... complicated thing going on. Sicheng was sent to Seoul by his company to become a branch manager of the new office opening in Korea. He started coming here as a stress reliever, a few months ago, where he met Yuta"

Kun hands over the drinks to a group of giggling women, who leave him a fat tip. He starts cleaning the surface of the bar, before talking again.

"They had immediate chemistry, and flirted for a while. Sicheng came in whenever he could, and only got his dances from Yuta. We got to know Sicheng as well, and became friends with him, as well. Anyway, he and Yuta never had anything beyond this stripclub, because while Yuta is very much openly gay, Sicheng is not"

"Ah" Johnny says in understanding, taking a sip from his bottle. He's had enough gay friends to know how difficult coming out was, "Is that what they were fighting over?"

"I can only guess, but Yuta never seemed to mind their arrangement before today" Kun says, shrugging. He has a worried look on his face- he must want to check on Yuta so badly.

Ten reaches them then, his expression pinched. He sits down next to Johnny, giving him a weak smile.

"Is Yuta okay?" Kun asks immediately, and Ten shakes his head. A second later, Kun hands him a shot glass of vodka, which Ten downs.

"Yuta needs a minute" he says, and Kun frowns.

"What happened?" Kun asks, and Ten sighs.

"Sicheng has a girlfriend"

-

Jaehyun reaches the dressing rooms, Jungwoo right behind him. He opens the door to Yuta and Doyoung's room, finding Yuta sitting on his small couch, sniffling as tears run down his cheeks, Ten comforting him.

"I'm so sorry, hyung" Ten murmurs, brushing his fingers through the Japanese man's hair, whose head is on Ten's shoulder.

"Yuta hyung, what's wrong?" Jaehyun asks, sitting next to his best friend. He takes his hand in his, squeezing it gently. Yuta turns his red-rimmed eyes on him. Jungwoo crouches down in front of him, resting his hands on the older man's thighs, rubbing it comfortingly.

"S-Sicheng has a girlfriend" Yuta whispers, and Jaehyun gapes, while Jungwoo gasps softly.

"What?" Jaehyun asks, and Ten frowns unhappily.

"Apparently, his company's big, important clients found out about his visits to a gay stripclub the last few months, alerted HQ in China, and in order to avoid losing said clients, his boss is forcing him to start publicly dating some model being sent from Beijing" Ten says dully, and Yuta lets out a sob.

"He told me last week he was ready for us to go public, now this" he whimpers, and Ten kisses him on the forehead in comfort.

"Can they even do that?" Jungwoo asks, seeming close to tears as well, and Ten gives a nasty scoff.

"Of course they can. Beards are common in every industry. And for a country like China, their bigotry is worse than Korea. They can’t fire Sicheng, because he makes them too much money, so they're trying to get rid of the rumours, by getting a big-titted girlfriend for him" Ten says, and Jaehyun shakes his head, disbelieved.

"We're meant to go on our first date tomorrow" Yuta says, and Jaehyun sighs, gently wiping the tears off his face.

"I presume Sicheng is doing it?" Jaehyun asks, and Ten nods.

"He has to, or face getting fired, and getting blacklisted in China" Ten says, and Yuta sniffles, releasing a shuddering breath.

The dressing room door opens up, Doyoung and Taeyong entering, both in their stage outfits.

"Hyung, what's wrong? Taeil just told us what happened" Doyoung says, reaching Yuta, crouching next to Jungwoo. Taeyong, maskless, sits on Ten's other side, his doe eyes brimming with concern.

"Everything is wrong" Yuta says, and Jaehyun shakes his head at Doyoung when he opens his mouth again. Doyoung seems to understand that now was not the time, and strokes Yuta's cheek gently.

Their best friend needs them.

Eventually, however, it's Stage time, and Ten has to leave to go check that everything is fine outside. Yuta stays in the dressing room, not in the right space to perform. With reluctance, the others leave.

There was a full house tonight, and P&G couldn't cancel the Stage, if they didn't want to lose thousands from angry patrons.

With a final kiss to Yuta's cheek, Taeyong closes the door behind him.

-

Kun leaves the bar, stepping on the center stage. He gets a loud applause, and some wolf-whistles and lewd comments thrown his way.

"Welcome, everyone!" Kun says into a mic, getting another applause, Ten and Johnny included. Ten still had a small frown on his face.

His mind must still be on Yuta. A lot of things don't shock Johnny, but even he was surprised and disgusted by the situation Sicheng was in. He could only image what the two men were going through.

"Let's all enjoy tonight's Stage. Don't be scared to throw that money onstage, and remember, all cocktails and beers are half price until midnight" Kun says, and with a final dazzling smile, leaves the stage.

When the lights dim, the patrons go wild again, especially as all the dancers come onstage. There were 10 altogether, and Yuta was not amongst them.

They all took their positions, and the music started playing. It was 'Gorilla' by Bruno Mars.

Johnny licks his lips, sitting up straighter as Kitty starts dancing first, his body rubbed down with glitter, wearing the matching black boxer briefs, denim jacket and caps everyone else had on. He was, however, the only one wearing a mask, this one made of black satin.

The choreo was sexy and raw, much like the song, and Johnny could practically smell how horny everyone in the club was. When the jackets came off, and Jungwoo dropped to his knees, Kitty in front of him, moving his hips like he was fucking Jungwoo's mouth, the patrons went ape shit, throwing money like it was confetti.

Even wearing a mask, Johnny saw the moment Kitty noticed him. They locked eyes, and Johnny felt a zing travel down his spine as Kitty did one of his sexy slutdrops again, one hand moving up to fist his own hair.

"Fuck" Johnny groans softly, watching as Kitty mouths to "You and me baby, we'll be fucking like gorillas" with his fingers wrapped around his throat.

Johnny is fully hard by the time the performance ends. The stage is littered with money, and while the dancers pick it up, Johnny catches the final glance Kitty throws him, biting his bottom lip, before leaving the stage.

"You look like you need a drink, handsome" Ten cheekily says next to him, and Johnny flushes.

"You too" Johnny counters, and Ten grins.

"You're not wrong" the younger man says, before turning to his fiancee, who was back behind the bar, "Two beers, baby"

Johnny opens his mouth to request another private dance, when his phone rings.

-

Johnny feels a strange mixture of excitement and disappointment as he ends the call.

"I have to go, gentlemen" Johnny says, and when Ten and Kun give him curious looks, he grins, "A big opportunity just came up for me. Tell Jaehyun I'll call him as soon as I can"

With a quick wave, Johnny gets up, and walks toward the exit, pulling out his phone to book a flight to Hawaii.

"Hey, strip club virgin Johnny" he hears behind him, and Johnny nearly trips over himself in his hurry to turn around.

Kitty is standing behind him, quite closely. Johnny swallows, his eyes flitting over the dancer's purple hair, mask, pretty, pink lips, and his perky nipples.

Fuck.

"Hey" Johnny says, tucking his hands in his jeans pockets, in order not to reach out and touch.

God, he wants to touch so badly.

"Where are you off to? You're not staying for my dance?" Kitty asks, those large eyes sparkling, the lights of the club shining prettily against the shorter man's green eye contacts.

Johnny was standing in front of a vision of a man, who was only wearing a tight, tiny pair of underwear, and nothing else, and he wanted so badly.

But.

"I have to go" Johnny says, pleasantly surprised by how genuinely bummed out Kitty looks, "I just got a call to help on a shoot in Hawaii. If I dont get on a flight in the next two hours, I'll miss the start of it. It's my first locations shoot since getting to Seoul"

Too much information, Johnny.

"Well, you better go then" Kitty says, and before Johnny could do anything, he leans up, resting his hands on the taller man's chest, lips against Johnny's ears, "When you come back, I'll be sure to give you a congratularory gift"

Johnny shivers as Kitty gives his earlobe a little nibble, brushing his fingers against Johnny's newly hardened bulge, before stepping back, a smirk on his face.

With a wiggle of his fingers, he walks in the direction of the bar, where Kun and Ten are busy making out.

Johnny gapes at the retreating figure. He wants to pull Kitty back towards him, drag him onto the floor and-

Johnny needs to go. Now.

"Fucking fuck" he mutters, ignoring his raging erection, in order to call a cab. He needs to catch a flight right now, or he'll have a pissed off shoot photographer on his hands.

Fuck his life.

Taeyong reaches the bar just when Kun and Ten seem to realize that they're in public, and Kun helps his fiancee off the bar surface. The crowd watching them are disappointed.

The two owners' exhibitionism is famous.

"Hey, Yong" Kun says, getting back behind his station to make Taeyong one of his special drinks. The dancer sits next to Ten, who gives him a smirk.

"So, you and big Johnny, huh?" Ten drawls, and Taeyong grins, "I think you could see his boner from the stratosphere"

"It's a pretty boner" Taeyong says, taking the drink Kun slides infront of him, thanking him with a smile.

"I thought he was straight" Kun frowns, and Taeyong shrugs, popping a cherry into his mouth.

"Not anymore" he replies, and Ten gives him a high-five.

-

Johnny is about to board his flight, when Jaehyun messages him, wishing him luck with his gig.

He smiles and messages him back a quick "Thanks, buddy"

On the plane, he gets a seat next to a gorgeous blonde with long legs, and a very flirtatious smile in his direction.

Johnny's body (dick) gives no reaction, and with a friendly smile back, he takes out a book to read.

He's whipped for a stripper. His mom would be so proud.

-

Johnny gets back from Hawaii on the Saturday, so he goes to church the following day, half because it's church, half because he wants to see the mysterious beauty, Yong, that he hasn't gotten to meet yet.

There was something familiar about him, and Johnny wanted another chance to look at him. Jaehyun picks him up at 8:50am.

"How was the shoot?" he asks, and the two of them talk throughout the drive, Johnny excitedly recounting the experiencing of working with Victoria Secret models, and assisting on this magazine shoot.

They enter the church a few minutes before service starts, sitting down next to Xuxi in the second row. Doyoung was feeling better, so he was in his choir robes, talking to the other dancers. Johnny's eyes automatically finds Yong, who was laughing at something Ten said.

Johnny's breathe caught at the way Yong's body folds into itself, laughing with his entire self. His eyes were scrunched up, and his smile was beautiful. Johnny find himself smiling at the unique laugh the shorter man had. His brunette hair was a little wavy today, and it was a good look on him.

That feeling of familiarity flooded through him again, and Johnny startled slightly when Yong's eyes suddenly found him. Those wide, luminous eyes widen slightly, before he looked again.

Johnny clears his throat, opening his Bible blindly. He felt like a creep, unable to look away from the choir singer.

He wanted to get to know him. He wanted to know what his talking voice sounded like. He wanted to know what shade of brown his eyes were. He wanted to feel whether his fingers were as thin and fragile as they looked.

Pastors Leechaiyapornkul came in, and everyone settle down.

Johnny bows his head in prayer.

-

When church ends, Taeyong and the other choir singers stay behind for a quick meeting with the pastors.

Afterwards, they go outside, where Jaehyun, Xuxi and Johnny are waiting.

Taeyong swallows, but keeps his face pleasant.

Okay, this is the moment Johnny finds out that he is Kitty.

He has nothing to be ashamed over. It's an honest job.

While Jungwoo and Xuxi kiss inappropriately in front of the Lord's House, and the rest of them make their way to the Leechaiyapornkuls, Jaehyun finally gets Johnny and Taeyong together.

"Johnny, this is my very good friend, Lee Taeyong" Jaehyun introduces, letting the two of them walk next to each other, "Taeyong, this is Johnny Suh, my photographer friend from America"

Jaehyun gives him a leer that Johnny luckily doesn’t see, and Taeyong glares at the younger man briefly, before looking at Johnny, who had a small, almost private smile on his face.

They reach out at the same time, and shake hands.

Oh God, his hands are huge, Taeyong thinks, wondering if they're big enough to cover his entire ass.

"Hi" Johnny says, his eyes only on Taeyong, "We finally meet"

"Yes, finally" Taeyong says, smiling back, "Sorry to run away last week. There was a chicken emergency"

Johnny laughs, surprised by Taeyong's response. The shorter man finds himself liking that sound quite a lot.

Okay, time to come clear, Lee.

"Actually-" Taeyong says, but get sidetracked by the sight of Sicheng standing in front of the Leechaiyapornkul house, leaning against his sports car. Yuta looked like he was about to explode, and briefly forgetting Johnny, Taeyong moves forward, resting his hand on the Japanese man's shoulder.

"Want me to get rid of him?" Ten asks Yuta, not bothering to keep his voice low. They all knew this was an impossible situation for Sicheng, but it did not negate how hurt Yuta still was.

"No, let him talk, then he can go back to his girlfriend" Yuta says, his voice harsher than Taeyong has ever heard. Without turning, Taeyong felt the steady presence of Johnny, which he ignored for the moment.

"Hyung" Sicheng says gently, and Taeyong could almost feel the resolve of Yuta melting, "I need to talk to you. Actually to you, Kun ge, and Ten hyung"

"To us? Why?" Kun asks, voicing everyone's surprise.

"I'll explain it all. Just-" Sicheng takes a breath, "Just give me a few minutes. We can't just end things like it"

Everyone looks at Yuta, who doesn’t say anything, only giving a short nod.

Sicheng seems to sag in relief, and with a small smile that Yuta does not return, gestures towards Ten's house. They all walk in together, probably going to Ten's room to talk privately.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Jaehyun asks, and Johnny shrugs, while Taeyong shakes his head.

"Let them talk" Jungwoo says, and with arm looped around Xuxi's, he leads them towards the open gate on the side of the Leechaiyapornkuls' property, leading to the backyard.

Johnny and Taeyong walk next to each other, occasionally catching each other's eye and smiling.

Taeyong would tell him later.

Taeyong and Johnny end up sitting across from each other in the backyard, out of everyone else's way, as they drink their tea and talk.

Jaehyun and Doyoung left early for their Sunday lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Kim, and Jungwoo and Xuxi disappeared into the Leechaiyapornkuls' shed, and haven't come out since.

Kun, Ten, Yuta and Sicheng were still talking, 15 minutes later.

"How are you finding Seoul so far?" Taeyong had asked, as he poured hot water over his tea leaves, and they just spoke. And they haven't stopped since.

Johnny is hilarious, with an infectious grin, and an animation is his face and voice that made all his stories interesting. He spoke about his parents with love in his voice. He spoke about his career with unbridled passion and pride.

Taeyong was already crushing on the taller man.

He spoke about himself. About his job at Gucci, his parents, his little brother, his hopes of creating his own collection one day, have a show at Seoul Fashion Week, and travel the world.

"I could be your photographer" Johnny said, and Taeyong smiled, shyly looking down.

Outside the club and its highly charged, sexual atmosphere, it felt nice to get to know the taller dancer, beyond just lusting after his body.

"You know, I feel like I've seen you somewhere" Johnny says during a lapse of silence, a curious look in his eyes, "I can't get it out of my head. Since last week, you've looked familiar"

"So you're telling me that I've been on your mind this whole week?" Taeyong asks cheekily, and enjoys the way Johnny flushes.

"No! I mean yes, but not in a creepy way" Johnny says hastily, and when Taeyong merely raises an amused brow, finding all this very entertaining, Johnny sighs in defeat, "You just look familiar, that's all"

"Don’t worry, I don’t mind" Taeyong says with a grin, before adding in a low voice, "I like the idea that a gorgeous guy couldn’t keep me off his mind"

Johnny's mouth falls open, and he seems unable to think of a response to that.

Mark comes over then, Donghyuck right back him.

"Yong, mom said we're leaving now. She said it was your turn to make the dessert" he says, giving Johnny a polite bow of the head.

"I'll be there soon" he says, and the two boys walk away, heading back to where his parents are waiting.

Taeyong turns back to Johnny, whose eyes are already on him.

"I have to go. I'll see you around, Johnny Suh" he says, and with a smile and a wiggling of his fingers, he gets up and joins his family.

He gives Johnny a final look over his shoulder, smiling at the taller man, who looked a little dazed.

A strong sense of dejavu hit Johnny when Taeyong said goodbye, and he swallows as he watches the man walk away.

It was only once the Lee's were gone, that Johnny finally figured why everything about Taeyong looked familiar.

The eyes

The lips

The body

The way he spoke

That smile

The way he said bye, especially his departing wave

Kitty! Taeyong!

"Oh my fucking God" Johnny said out loud, feeling like an idiot.

"Don’t use the Lord's name in vain" Pastor Leechaiyapornkul says as she passes Johnny, heading back inside her house.

-

Johnny calls Jaehyun immediately.

"Did you know?" Johnny asks, in lieu of a hello, and the laugh Jaehyun gives is all the confirmation Johnny needed.

Taeyong was Kitty!

"He finally told you?" Jaehyun asks, and Johnny snorts.

"No, I figured it out on my own. Why didn't you tell me?" He demands, not really angry, just irked at himself for taking this long to figure it out.

Taeyong must think he's an idiot.

"Wasn't my secret to tell" Jaehyun says simply, "Yong is private about certain things, and his part time job is one of them, especially with the environment he lives in, as I'm sure you understand"

"Yeah, I get it" and Johnny did. Being a stripper, and being as religious as he was, must have been an adaption to him. There must only be a few people who know.

And why should he tell Johnny? They didn't really know each other, and maybe Taeyong wanted to keep his identity as Kitty, and his real life separate.

Johnny couldn’t fault him for that.

He and Jaehyun hang up eventually, and Johnny puts his phone in his pocket, thoughtful.

Now that he had this information, what was he going to do with it?

-

Johnny returns to P&G on his own the following day, after finding out from Jaehyun when Taeyong's next shift is.

He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that the two different guys he's been liking, turns out to be the same guy. This was way better than what he expected.

Johnny briefly went to go greet Xuxi at the bar, and had to give Ten a kiss on the cheek before the co-owner booked the private dance for him.

He was really starting to like this group of people.

Sitting in the room, waiting for Taeyong, or rather, Kitty, Johnny ruffles his hair, letting the longer strands hang over his forehead. He was wearing his black denim jeans that made his legs look extra long, and his favorite black tee that gave his chest definition.

He wanted to impress tonight.

When Kitty comes in, Johnny straightens in the chair. The smile he gets from the stripper feels gratifying, and his lips naturally curls up into a smile of its own.

"You're back" Kitty says, closing the door behind him, before heading to the iPod. His hair was purple again, though a lighter, more lilac shade. He was wearing a pretty, silk corset decorated with flowers, and a thong, so Johnny had a full view of his ass cheeks.

_Fuck._

The heels he wore had attached ribbon that wounded up his legs, and the mask was a matching lilac color.

He looks like Johnny's dirtiest dream come to life.

"Uh, yeah. I'm back. From Hawaii" Johnny says awkwardly, and once the song starts, another sexy beat, Kitty turns to Johnny with a smirk.

"How was it?" The dancer asks, climbing onto Johnny's lap, moving his hips to the beat. Their faces were close together, and Kitty's eyes were flicking to Johnny's lips.

"Amazing, and educational" Johnny says, quickly getting distracted by Taeyong's arms wrapped around his neck, his nails lightly scratching the back of Johnny's neck. He clears his throat, but his voice still comes out husky, "I'm looking forward to that celebratory gift you said I'd get"

"Oh, you remember?" Kitty asks, pleased, before grinding his hips down, their groins brushing together, and the dancer licks his lips at the feeling of Johnny being hard already.

Yeah, Johnny was really getting distracted. But he had a plan, and couldn’t lose focus.

"Of course I did" Johnny says, and before he could react, Kitty leans in, and presses his soft lips against Johnny's. The taller man gasps into the kiss, before kissing him back, groaning as the dancer opens his mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen.

Johnny's hands end up on Kitty's small waist, squeezing gently, his hips moving up to start grinding against the dancer again, licking into his mouth.

Kitty is the one who pulls away, lips reddened and eyes dazed. Johnny chases his lips, but Kitty pulls away, in control again.

"There's your gift. Each milestone, the gift will get bigger" he says, continuing to dance. Johnny moves his hands away, knowing that the brief reprieve was over.

"Do you often break the club rules to give gifts?" Johnny asks, and Kitty grins, shaking his head.

Johnny is slightly relieved.

"Why not?" He asks, and Kitty shrugs, doing a few figure-8s, smirking when Johnny groans at that.

"I never found anyone interesting enough" the dancer replies, and Johnny leans in slightly, almost close enough for their lips to brush together. He felt like he could drown in Kitty's eyes.

"And I am?" He murmurs, eyes on those lips.

"Yes" the dancer replies. His body was completely plastered against Johnny's now, and it was so hot how they fitted together so well.

"What's your name?" Johnny asks, and Kitty smiles.

"Kitty" he replies, and Johnny pretends to frown.

"I thought lying was a sin, Taeyong?" And the look on the dancer's face is priceless. He leans back, but doesn't get up, surprise clear on his face.

"You know?" He asks, and Johnny nods, resting his hands on Taeyong's thighs.

"Yep. I finally figured it out" Johnny replies, and with a quick move, the shorter man took off his mask. He looked intrigued, and not particularly upset about Johnny knowing his identity.

"I was going to tell you" Taeyong says, and Johnny chuckles, before groans as Taeyong rubs his ass over Johnny's erection.

"Don’t I deserve another gift?" Johnny manages to gasp out, and Taeyong raises a brow, but eventually leans in, and Johnny meets him halfway.

Their second kiss was hotter, and dirtier. Taeyong takes Johnny's hands in his, moving it down to his ass. Their hips move fast against each other, licking and biting into each other's lips, eliciting the hottest sounds.

"I want you so badly" Johnny rasps, kneading Taeyong's asscheeks, feeling the dancer's hips stuttering when he spreads them apart. He feels his confidence rising, and presses another kiss against Taeyong's lips, before murmuring, "Would you like that? Breaking some more rules? Maybe lock the door, and I'd fuck you. But we'd have to be quiet, of course. God, you'd take my dick so well, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck, Johnny" Taeyong whimpers, kissing him again, fully hard against Johnny.

A knock on the door interrupts them, indicating that their time was over.

"I have to go" Taeyong says with great reluctance, and Johnny wants to hold on and not let go, but he couldn't. So with one last, deep kiss, they pull apart.

"Think of me when me when you come" Taeyong says, his hand against Johnny's bulge, before squeezing hard, grinning when the taller man swears.

The dancer puts on his mask again.

"Bye, strip club virgin Johnny" he says, before leaving.

Johnny looks to the Heavens, his erection aching.

He is so fucked.

Xuxi takes one look at Johnny, coming from the private rooms, and pours him a double scotch.

"Thanks" he says, downing it, hoping the burn of the alcohol would distract him from his boner, which wouldn't go away. The memory of Taeyong's lips, the sounds he made, and his hands on Johnny, was still too fresh.

"No problem, bro. I've been there, believe me" Xuxi says, eyes flickering to the stage, where Jungwoo was dancing. Johnny gives him a weak smile, which the bartender returns.

At least Johnny had a comrade in arms.

-

After his shift ends, Taeyong goes to his dressing room. He's disappointed because he didn't have an opportunity to go onto the floor again, and find Johnny. There were many dark corners in the club where they could have had some fun.

Sighing to himself, his fingers brushing against his lips, remembering the way Johnny kissed him like he owned Taeyong.

He'd been ready to do anything and everything to the taller man. He's relieved Johnny knows now, so they can really get to know each other.

Smiling to himself, Taeyong opens the door, and finds Yuta on his couch, eating the snacks Taeyong left for himself.

"Hey" the Japanese man said, mouth full of crab-flavored chips.

"What did I tell you about looting my snack bar" Taeyong says sternly, and as always, Yuta ignores his reprimands, instead holding the packet out for Taeyong to take. With a sigh, he takes it, sitting next to his best friend.

Taeyong places his feet on Yuta's lap, and with an eyeroll, the redhead loosens the ribbons around Taeyong's legs, taking off his shoes. The shorter man sighs in relief, his feet aching a little from all the dancing and walking.

Yuta leans forward, and removes the mask on Taeyong's face. The two friends smile at each other, before Yuta steals a few chips.

"How was the talk with Sicheng yesterday?" Taeyong eventually asks. He'd been so busy that he forgot to ask, and was curious.

"He has a plan" Yuta says, looking down at his hands. Taeyong reaches out, and takes one hand into his, squeezing it gently. The shock of Sicheng getting a beard had been heavy, and Taeyong knew that it was still an open wound for Yuta, "He hasn't fully set it in motion yet, but he wants to make things better"

"That's good to hear" Taeyong says, and when Yuta doesn’t reply, the older man sits up, brushing the Japanese man's bangs out of his eyes, "NaYu? What's wrong?"

Yuta shrugs, finally looking at Taeyong, his eyes wide and vulnerable, "I want to believe he can fix this, Yong. I really do. He's the one. The only man I want. But"

Yuta takes a shuddering breath.

"But what if he can’t? I can’t be the other man. I won't hide in the shadows, while he parades around with her"

'Her' being Liu Xi, an up and coming model, who was selected to be Sicheng's beard.

Taeyong has never disliked someone he's never met before.

"It'll all be fine, babe" Taeyong says gently, hugging Yuta to him. He rubs his back, murmuring softly, "You'll be fine"

-

Taeyong gets home around 3:30am, and just put down his bag, when his phone buzzes.

It's a message from Jaehyun, and while replying, Taeyong gets an idea.

He smirks to himself, as he sends the younger man another quick text.

Taeyong then goes and takes a shower.

He was about to have some fun.

Johnny is a little tipsy when he gets back to his apartment.

Tipsy and still horny.

In his bedroom, he strips out of his clothes, and gets into bed, snuggling into the bedding. However, it didn't take long for his aching hard on and the thought of Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong to invade his thoughts.

With a groan of pure sexual frustration, Johnny kicks off the bedding, licking his hand, before he reaches down, wrapping it around his erection. He closes his eyes, imagining it's a thinner and small hand touching him, stroking him, murmuring dirty, naughty things into his ear. Johnny bites his lip, brushing his other hand over his nipples, before tweaking one, gasping at the twin sensations of pleasure.

The ping from his phone startles him, and Johnny let's go of himself almost guiltily, picking it up. His lust hazed mind can’t comprehend the message for a second, until his eyes widen, and he sits up straight.

'Hey, strip club virgin Johnny ;)'

Holy shit, it's Taeyong! Johnny quickly saves the number, before replying.

'Hi! This is a surprise :) How'd you get my number?' Johnny presses send, his erection momentarily forgotten.

He was texting with Taeyong, this was great. He meant to give him his number, but the dancer somehow got away before his brain could get away from his dick.

'Jaehyun. Hold on, I'll call you in a second' Taeyong replies, and before Johnny could do anything more than say "What?" out loud, his phone was ringing, Taeyong's name flashing on the screen.

Johnny, suddenly feeling very naked, quickly throws his bedding over himself again, before answering.

"Hey" he says, hoping he sounds cool and suave.

"Hi" Taeyong replies, sounding slightly breathless. Johnny lies back against his pillows, smiling.

"You rushed out without taking the money for our session, so I left it with Xuxi. I hope you got it?" Johnny asks, and Taeyong giggles.

God, Johnny wants to hear that sound again.

"Yeah, sorry. Being so horny must have made me forgetful" the dancer replies, and Johnny barks out a laugh, once again surprised by the things that come out of Taeyong's mouth. There's the sound of movement on the other side, and Johnny shifts, very aware of the throbbing between his legs.

"So, did you get a chance to think of me while you came?" Taeyong asks, and Johnny chokes.

"Uhm, no. Not yet" he says, and hears Taeyong give a soft moan. He frowns, "What are you doing? You seem very distracted"

"Oh" Taeyong says, a hitch in his voice, "I'm just fucking myself on favorite dildo. I'm calling it Johnny"

Jesus fucking Christ.

Johnny swears softly, his hand fisting his dick without his permission, and squeezing the base to stave off his orgasm.

"I'm imagining it's you, though I think your dick is probably bigger" Taeyong says, moaning louder this time, and Johnny could hear the sound of Taeyong fucking himself repeatedly.

"God, Taeyong" Johnny manages to get out, moving his hand over his dick, "You can't just drop this on me without warning"

"Sorry" Taeyong says, sounding quite unapologetic, and there is more rustling. Johnny's mind was going to explode with all the images running through his head, and he moves his thumb over his slit, gathering precome to make the glide more easier.

"Are you close to coming?" Johnny asks, as Taeyong moans again, giving a soft 'ah' everytime he fucks the dildo into himself. Johnny wants to touch him so badly. He wants to fuck Taeyong's mouth with the toy, while he fucked the dancer, holding him so tightly, that he'd have bruises the following day. He wants to make him come over and over, until he was a mindless mess. He wants to come deep inside Taeyong, and then eat him out, licking his own come out of the younger man. He wants to lick and bite on Taeyong's nipples, and leave marks all over his neck and chest, so that everyone knew he was Johnny's.

Johnny tells Taeyong all this, jerking himself off faster as he hears how Taeyong gets off on his words. He could imagine how the dancer's head was tipped back, lips parted in pleasure, as his arm got sore from fucking himself with the dildo, chasing his orgasm.

"No touching your cock" Johnny says, and when Taeyong whimpers, he adds, "I want you to come from my words alone, baby"

The way Taeyong's breathe catches when hearing the endearment, Johnny smirks, "You like that, baby. You want to be my baby boy? Gonna be good for me, and come on my cock?"

"Yes, Johnny" Taeyong moans out, giving little cries now, and Johnny knows he's close.

"Come for me, Yong. Let me hear you" Johnny says, and after a few seconds, he hears the beautiful, broken cry through the phone as Taeyong orgasms, his breathing harsh and uneven. Johnny thrusts into his fist a few more times, until he comes with a groan.

The two of them are quiet for a few seconds, the only sound being the sound of their breathing. Johnny lets out a breathless laugh.

"What?" Taeyong asks, seeming to have gathered himself together again, and Johnny shrugs, until he realizes the dancer can't see him.

"You know, I was so in lust Kitty, and had a crush on Taeyong. Turns out they were the same person. I'm pretty pleased" Johnny confessed, and listens to Taeyong give that high-pitched giggle.

"I'm glad to hear that" Taeyong replies, sounding less tinny, which means that he was off loud speaker, "I really did mean to tell you on Sunday"

"Don’t worry about it. I understand" Johnny says, and then smiles, "This is weird"

"What is? The fact that we both just had fantastic orgasms, and now we're talking like we're on a date?" Taeyonh says, and Johnny's smile widens.

"Yeah" Johnny says softly, and they spend a few seconds just listening to each other breathe.

-

"We should have FaceTimed"

Johnny laughs.

-

Taeyong arrives at work early the following day. His ass was slightly sore, but he didn't mind one bit. Last night was fucking amazing, and he'd take some discomfort anytime.

He and Johnny spoke until 5am, giggling and whispering into their phones, until they eventually switched to FaceTime, and Taeyong showed his dildo to Johnny, licking it playfully, thoroughly enjoying the groan Johnny let out, like Taeyong was killing him.

There is a meeting being held at 9am, and it's rumored to be about a new collaboration Gucci will be working on.

"Morning, ladies" he says to the receptionists as he gets off the elevator, bowing his head slightly, and they greet him back.

Taeyong goes to his small cubicle, smiling at a few of his fellow interns sitting around him, who've become his friends.

He unpacks his sketchbook and pencil bag, asking Jenny, his cubicle neighbour, about her date last night. They go get coffee together in the breakroom, where they stay until the meeting starts.

Lee Taemin, the Head of Gucci Seoul, comes into the boardroom with a smile.

He was one of the main reasons that Taeyong wanted to work at Gucci; he became a model at 16 years old, walking the runway for all the major Far East Asian fashion houses until the age of 19, when he abruptly quit modelling, and went to university to study fashion design. Gucci hired him as a collection designer at age 22, and he did his first fashion show at age 23. He became the Head of Gucci Seoul at 25 years old.

He was a total enigma, and never scared of hiring freshly graduated designers, always looking for new talent and ideas. When Taeyong got his job, it was the best moment of his life.

The meeting is short, Taemin only confirming the rumors. Gucci was collaborating with an up and coming fashion house from London, and it was going to be a gender-fluid collection, and would be shown at Fashion Week month at the beginning of the following year.

Taeyong was buzzing with excitement- this was going to be so much fun! He hoped one of the designers would choose him as an assistant.

As everyone was filing out, going back to doing their work, Taemin pulls Taeyong aside.

They go to the older man’s office, where Taeyong sits down at his desk, suddenly nervous. Was he in trouble?

"So, Taeyong" Taemin starts, flashing that famously pretty smile, "When we heard about this collaboration, we decided that getting new designers onto the team would be a good idea"

Taeyong couldn’t breathe.

"I've been looking at your designs, and your ideas during meetings have been impressive" Taemin says, "I'm pleased to tell you that we'd like you to be part of the design team for this collection"

Taeyong stares at his boss in shock. Happiness was flooding through him, overwhelming him. This was everything he ever wanted.

The rest of his life began now.

Taeyong bursts into tears, much to the alarm of Taemin, who smiles awkwardly, and pats his hand.

-

To celebrate, Taeyong and his friends go out that night. They make their way to The Hot Shack, where they get a table in the corner. It's owned by Ten's younger brother, Hendery, who greets them all with a smile as they walk in.

They usually hang out at the bar when they're not working or too busy. Dejun, one of the waiters and a friend, takes their orders, congratulating Taeyong on his promotion.

The dancer was still overwhelmed by happiness. He immediately messaged his parents and Mark, before telling everyone in their group chat. Ten was the one who suggested they all go out. Since P&G was closed on Tuesdays, it was the perfect night to go out and have fun.

Johnny, Doyoung and Jaehyun show up just when the drinks arrive.

Taeyong scoots up in the booth to make space for Johnny, fluttering his eyelashes like a Disney princess when the taller man sits next to him, the two of them smiling at each other.

"Hi" Taeyong says, stomach fluttering at the gorgeous smile Johnny gives him.

"Hey" Johnny replies, lightly bumping his shoulder against the shorter man's, "Congratulations. You must by so ecstatic"

And then they're talking. It's as easy as breathing with them.

There is no awkwardness about the previous night, nor any expectations that they want the other to fulfil.

"Wait, so Ten owns a strip club, and his brother owns a bar?" Johnny asks, watching Ten standing at the bar, talking to a taller, younger version of him. They were laughing over something, and it truly was like a mirror effect, "Why haven't I seen Hendery at church?"

"Atheist" Taeyong says, and Johnny gives a soft "ah", drinking his beer.

When the food and bottle of champagne arrives, they all pour a glass, and clink their glasses together.

Before eating, everyone bows their heads as Taeyong leads them into prayer, thanking God for his family, friends, and this opportunity that he has been blessed with.

Johnny remains in the booth, eating his second burger, while the others were dancing. This was the first time he's eaten since breakfast, and would sacrifice time on the dance floor, in order to have another one of the Shack Heart Attack burgers.

This place makes a mean patty.

He watches the rest of the gang dancing- you could certainly see that they were naturals, and certainly entertaining. Ten was grinding against Kun like they were in a seedy club, while Doyoung and Jaehyun had their arms wrapped around each other, kissing each other, their bodies moving together. Jungwoo and Xuxi were moving to the bar, chatting to Hendery, while a tall Adonis was chatting up Taeil.

But Johnny's eyes were constantly turning back to Taeyong and Yuta, who were dancing together, their eyes only on each other as Yuta moved his hand down to brush over the shorter man's ass, while Taeyong brushes his hands down Yuta's chest. Their hips were moving in sync, and everyone else in the bar was definitely gawking as well.

Johnny feels a hot flush move down his spine as Taeyong turns in Yuta's arms, leaning his back against the Japanese man's chest. He catches Taeyong's eye, who winks at him. Johnny clears his throat, but doesn’t look away as the two of them become less and less decent, Taeyong rubbing his body against Yuta's as he slides down, before moving up again.

His pants were definitely a little tighter, and he doesn’t even notice Sicheng entering the bar until Yuta abruptly stops dancing, staring at someone on the right side of Johnny.

The taller man turns to look, and sees Sicheng, who only has eyes for Yuta. The Japanese man lets go of Taeyong, who, like the rest of the gang, was watching the two men with wide eyes.

"Sicheng?" Yuta asks, standing still with a painfully hopeful expression, a thousand questions loaded into that one utterance of his name. Sicheng looks at him for a few seconds, before he finally moves forward.

He takes Yuta's hand in his, pressing it against his chest, right where his heart is.

Sicheng gives a single nod.

Yuta looks disbelieving, before that wide, beautiful smile crosses his face, and he throws his arms around Sicheng's neck, who hugs the shorter man tightly, eyes closed like he's missed holding him.

Johnny sees Kun and Ten share a subtle high-five.

Half an hour later, Johnny has the whole story. And he is certainly impressed.

Turns out Sicheng was not only the youngest branch manager of his company, but he was the biggest investment genius they had. No wonder they were willing to put up with him being gay, and go through all the trouble of getting him a public girlfriend.

What his bosses did not know, however, was that Sicheng met the love of his life at the stripclub he was spotted at, and that he would do anything to keep him.

So Sicheng came up with a plan: he secretly sat down with a few of the biggest clients of the company, who were more open-minded or had their own... guilty pleasures. After the meeting with Kun and Ten, he pitched the expansion of P&G, and creating a chain of the strip clubs, first in the city, then the rest of the country. The strip club was a great investment, and had a healthy clientele already: people travelled to Seoul just to have one night there.

After much negotiation, he got half a dozen clients to invest, and soon contracts would be signed, and the building of the second P&G would start the following year.

Sicheng was flying to China this weekend to quit his job, sue the company for bigotry and mistreatment, and become the official investor of P&G. The clients would remain ghosts- they still had their reputations to think of. He couldn’t become blacklisted in China, if he was moving to Korea in the next few months.

No one knew about this except Yuta, Kun, Ten and Taeil, who was the strip club's bookkeeper.

Sicheng was free, he and Yuta would get an apartment together, and everyone was happy. Especially Ten, because now he was getting his empire.

When everyone has settled down (and Johnny finally finished his second burger), he turns to Taeyong, who sat down next to him again, and kept stealing fries off his plate.

"Would you like another drink?" Johnny asks, and Taeyong looks up at him with those wide, beautiful eyes. He seems to think about it for a few seconds, long enough for Johnny to start panicking.

He then gives a wide, pretty smile.

"Yes, please. I'll come with you to the bar" the younger man says, and feeling ridiculously relieved, Johnny follows Taeyong out of the booth.

He ignores the lewd gestures Ten and Yuta make at them, behind Taeyong's back.

Johnny was just going to get a waiter to bring them another round, but if Taeyong wanted them to be alone for a few minutes, he wasn’t going to complain.

They reach the bar, and wait until a group of guys get their beers, before moving to the front. The bartenders were Hendery and a younger looking boy, maybe 20 or 21 years old. He has floppy brunette hair, and there was a pinched expression on his face.

Taeyong and Johnny watched in fascination as Hendery and the boy argued, Hendery in English, and the boy seeming to switch between English and what sounded like German.

"Yangyang! We'll talk about this later, okay?" Hendery says in a way that sounded final, and with an eye roll, Yangyang picked up a tray of drinks, and left.

"Everything okay?" Taeyong asks Hendery after giving their order. The younger man shrugs.

"I'm fine, my boyfriend is just being immature" he says, and Taeyong leaves it at that. They take their drinks with a thanks, paying for it, but don’t move from the bar area.

Taeyong tells Johnny all about the campaign he'll be working on, his excitement infectious. They finish their drinks, and with a smile, Taeyong leads Johnny to the dance floor, where he wraps his arms around the taller man's neck. Johnny wants to melt in Taeyong's body, feeling like the luckiest man alive as he rests his hands on the dancer's slim hips. They move together, their eyes only on each other.

"You know, for a big man, you move rather gracefully" Taeyong says, and Johnny grins.

"I did ballroom in middle school" he says, and Taeyong gives an impressed "wow".

At the end of the song, Johnny smiles cheekily, and spins Taeyong out, before pulling him back, and lowering him in a dip. Taeyong's little yelp of surprise turns into a giggle, and Johnny might be a little in love.

"Impressive" the younger man says, sounding breathless, and Johnny can’t resist kissing him.

They both collectively ignore the wolf-whistles and comments from their friends, Taeyong smiling against Johnny's lips.

"You never seize to surprise me, Johnny Suh" he murmurs.

"You too, Lee Taeyong" Johnny replies, before kissing the dancer again.

-

"Anyway, so yeah, I'm going to be a millionaire in a few years, and Kun is going to be my trophy wife" Ten says, taking another shot of vodka. He's been telling all of them about the plans he had for P&G, and the money they'll be making.

Kun simply rolls his eyes at his fiancee, and hands him a glass of water, "Drink this"

"Okay, baby" Ten says easily, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Johnny smiles at the two of them: he doesn't really believe in soul mates and people only falling in love once, but he could almost start, when looking at Kun and Ten.

They really did complement each other well, and were meant to be together.

"As Sicheng's future husband, I should get a cut of this money" Yuta says, sitting on the Chinese man's lap. Ten snorts, and everyone starts interjecting, giving reasons why they also deserve the money.

God, Johnny loves this bunch of people, and that wasn't even the beer talking.

Hendery brings their next round of drinks- seems like he and YangYang have made up since their little tiff, since they were sharing kisses and smiles.

Taeyong nudges him with his shoulder, and Johnny looks at him expectantly.

"Meet me in the toilets in a minute" Taeyong murmurs in his ear, before getting up with an "excuse me".

Johnny watches him walk again, heat coursing in the pit of his stomach.

60, 59, 58, 57....

-

After waiting for a minute, and going to the toilet, Johnny barely closed the door before Taeyong was kissing him, pulling off his jacket while simultaneously trying to shove his hand down Johnny's pants. The taller man got the advantage soon, turning them so that Taeyong was the one against the door, his hand wrapped around the dancer's thin wrists. Taeyong went soft and compliant, moaning when Johnny tightened his hold on him, caging him against the door.

"You like this? Me controlling the pace?" Johnny asks softly, looking into large, lust-glazed eyes. His dick twitches when Taeyong nods, sucking on his bottom lip.

Johnny presses his hips against Taeyong's, his hand on the younger man's ass, squeezing it hard. He could listen to the sounds Taeyong makes, all day.

They're kissing again, licking into each other's mouth. Johnny knows exactly what Taeyong wanted when he came into the bathroom, but he turned the tables, the one now unbuckling Taeyong's belt.

Taeyong looked like he found new religion when Johnny was the one getting on his knees, looking up at the dancer from under his eyelashes as he pulls the younger man’s jeans down, nuzzling the front of Taeyong's boxer briefs. There was a wet spot where Taeyong's erection was leaking precome, and he moans softly when Johnny mouths over the area.

The moment Johnny had his mouth on Taeyong's dick, they both groaned. Taeyong fisted his fingers in Johnny's hair, and after silent encouragements, slowly starts fucking his dick in Johnny's mouth.

"Fuck, Johnny" Taeyong whines, thrusting his hips forward as Johnny swallows him easily, his hands on the shorter man's waist, "We need to -fuck- lock the door".

Johnny pulls away, licking the head of Taeyong's dick, before standing up, and locking the door.

Before Johnny could get on his knees again, Taeyong kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"We don't have much time" Johnny murmurs, picking up Taeyong like he weight nothing, making the dancer moan again, before sitting him down on the counter. He sucks a mark on Taeyong's neck while taking his wallet out his jeans pocket, removing the sachet of lube he kept in it. He opens it, and coats his fingers, before wrapping his large hand around Taeyong's erection.

Taeyong's eyes fell shut, his head falling back against the mirror with a soft thump, his hips moving in Johnny's hand. The older man couldn’t take his eyes off the sight in front of him, the pleasure filled expression on Taeyong's face like an aphrodisiac experience. He goes with his gut feeling, and while moved his hand over Taeyong's erection with tight, hard strokes, Johnny lifted his free hand, wrapping it around Taeyong's exposed neck.

The dancer's eyes flew open, and his stares at Johnny with dazed eyes, before nodding. Johnny leans in, kissing Taeyong hard, pressing down slightly on Johnny’s neck. The way Taeyong swallows, his Adam's apple moving against the palm of Johnny's hand, and he leaks precome, makes Johnny throb, aching to fuck the younger man.

But someone could knock at any time, needing the toilet. So Johnny speeds up, thumbing over the head of Taeyong's flushed erection, and with a choked off moan when Johnny gives his neck a single, hard squeeze, Taeyong comes in Johnny's hand. Johnny keeps jerking him off until Taeyong whines, swatting his hand away.

Johnny takes lube from the sachet after pulling his own pants down, and slicks himself up, wiping the last of it onto Taeyong's thighs, before pressing them together. The two men kiss again as Johnny presses into the tight space between Taeyong's thighs, groaning at the feeling.

He fucks the younger man's thighs until he's about to come, before pulling back.

"On your knees" Johnny says, and Taeyong scrambles to comply, needing no encouragement to wrap his lips around Johnny's dick. With a soft "fuck", Johnny comes down Taeyong's throat.

-

The two men join the others again, both flushed, Taeyong's shirt slightly damp where the come was cleaned off.

"Couldn’t wait till you got home?" Yuta drawls, brushing his fingers through Sicheng's hair, smirking at Johnny and Taeyong. The taller man flushes, but Taeyong gives a satisfied smile.

"No" Taeyong says simply, before taking a sip of his fruity cocktail.

Johnny buried face in his beer glass while Ten laughs.

The gang all eventually leaves the bar, Ten giving his brother a hug and flick on the ear. Hendery yelps, but before he could retaliate, Kun was hugging him already.

Taeyong watches them with amusement, putting on his jacket. His shirt had dried quickly, and it was still obvious where Johnny's come had landed. He didn't bother to cover it up.

With a final wave, everyone leaves. Taeyong had an early start the following day, so he was getting a lift home with Ten and Kun, instead of going to the club with Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Xuxi and Jungwoo. Taeil hooked up with some ridiculously hot guy, and was already gone. Yuta and Sicheng were going back to Yuta's place.

Outside, everyone says their goodbyes.

"Come to P&G tomorrow night" Taeyong tells Johnny, as they stand to the side. The taller man seems pleased by the suggestion, and nods.

"I'll be there"

With a wiggle of his fingers, Taeyong gives parting smile, and walks to Kun's car.

He pauses, and turns back to Johnny.

Taeyong gives him a quick, soft kiss.

"Goodnight, strip club virgin Johnny" he says, and the smile on Johnny's face was the prettiest he's ever seen.

"Goodnight, Kitty" Johnny replies, and with a smile, Taeyong practically skips away.

-

Johnny takes a taxi to P&G the following night. He's buzzing with anticipation- Taeyong has been the only thing on his mind the whole day, and since he's been in the editing room since dawn broke, assisting on image selection from the Hawaii shoot, he hasn't been able to call or text him.

He tries not to be too bumped out that Taeyong didn’t call or text him too.

They're not dating. Taeyong has no obligation to send him anything. It's all casual fun.

The disappointment in the pit of his stomach doesn’t quite believe him.

Johnny gets out of the taxi, thanking the driver.

He smoothens his leather jacket, running his hand through his hair.

Hwasa gives him a kiss on the cheek as he passes her.

Befriending the bouncer was the best decision he ever made.

-

Taeyong's phone has been dead since this morning. He forgot to charge it the previous night, and forgot to plug it in at work, since as soon as he got to work, Taemin pulled him into a creative meeting that lasted until lunch, after which he had so many ideas, he sketched until clock out time.

Then he had to go home, shower, and get ready for work. He managed to grab a banana on his way out again.

So he was starving, and kind of tired by the time Johnny came in, looking delicious in all black, that leather jacket doing things to Taeyong.

He gets off the lap of one of his regulars, taking the money he was handed, and saunters over to the tall glass of yummy smiling at him.

Okay, Taeyong needed to eat.

"Hi" Johnny says with a smile, stupidly relieved by how happy Taeyong was to see him.

Taeyong -Kitty- looked like a vision in pastel green lingerie with emerald green hair, and a sparkling black mask.

"Hey" Taeyong says, running his eyes over Johnny, "You look like my wet dream"

Johnny laughs, and the tension between them decapitates, turning into something more easier and natural. He wants to kiss him, but he knows that’s not allowed.

"Can I get a dance?" The taller man asks, and Taeyong takes his hand, leading him to an empty couch.

"I have a stage in 5 minutes, but a quickie should suffice, right?" The dancer says, and Johnny smirks, before sitting down, spreading his legs. Taeyong is quite appreciative of the sight.

He gets on Johnny's lap, running his hands over the taller man's chest, leaning in and licking his way up Johnny's neck, who groans softly, and he grinds down, moaning at the friction.

"Gonna make me come in front of all your clients, Kitty?" Johnny murmurs, his voice deeper, making Taeyong shiver.

Taeyong bites his bottom lip, teasingly running his hands under Johnny's shirt, enjoying the tight muscles of his abs.

"Will I get an extra tip if I do, baby?" Taeyong murmurs in his ear, nibbling on it, as he presses down over Johnny's groin, smirking at the way Johnny gives a soft "fuck".

-

Taeyong doesn’t make Johnny come. There's a "No orgasms in the club" rule that Kun is strict about.

He still gets that tip when he gives Johnny a peak of his nipples, so it's a win/win to everyone.

"We need to test how far this exhibitionism goes" Taeyong murmurs into the taller man's ear, before letting up, grinning when Johnny gives his ass a quick squeeze before he walks away.

The lights in the club goes a pretty green, and the patrons go wild as Taeyong walks onto the center stage

He does his dance, moving with that sexy, sharp fluidity that's made him a favourite. Before his dance comes to a close, he spots Doyoung and Jaehyun coming in, and he's delighted at the wide smiles on both their faces, a ring on Doyoung's left hand.

His dance ends with a flourish, and after collecting his money, he motions for Johnny to follow him to the bar area.

There he finds Doyoung and Jaehyun receiving hugs and kisses from everyone, and with Johnny behind him, he reaches the bar.

"Congratulations!" He says happily, hugging the engaged couple, kissing them both on the cheeks. Johnny shakes Doyoung's hand with a smile, and gives Jaehyun a hug.

Happiness is a beautiful look on both of them, and they all have some champagne to celebrate.

Jaehyun eventually murmurs something to Kun, who grins, before making his way to the center stage, where a dancer just came off, a mic in his hand.

"Hey, everyone!" He says, and after everyone finishes clapping and cheering, he continues, "Tonight is a special treat! Valentine, one of our former dancers, and the Prince, are celebrating their anniversary today, and have gotten engaged"

More applause, as everyone looks at Jaehyun and Doyoung.

"So to celebrate, they'll be giving you a show. Enjoy!"

Everyone goes wild, and Taeyong whoops. Jae and Doyoung used to do stages together, before Jae quit. It's one of the reasons why P&G became so big- everyone loves seeing two hot people dancing and grinding on each other. And they were the best.

Jaehyun takes off his jacket and shirt, leaving him in a thin wife beater, while Doyoung keeps on his white button up, only rolling up his sleeves.

The lights dim, and they go onstage.

"Hey, how about we go get something to eat after this?" Johnny murmurs in Taeyong's ear, his hand on the small of the dancer's back.

Taeyong smiles up at him, and kisses him on the cheek, a flutter in his stomach.

"That would be great"

-

The 1975 was playing.

Johnny clears his throat and sits up straighter as Doyoung gets on his knees between Jaehyun's legs, who's sitting on a chair.

Doyoung trails his hands down Jaehyun's abs, in time with the beat, before his tongue followed.

At "But if we're gonna do anything we might as well just fuck" Doyoung pulls down the zip of Jaehyun's denim jeans with his teeth.

"Damn" Johnny says softly, his dick kind of interested as he watches Doyoung get back on Jaehyun's lap, their hips moving in a sexy, sensual rhythm that was both inappropriate for the public, and artful.

"They're amazing, right?" Taeyong says, and Johnny nods dazedly, "the first night I saw them dance together, I was halfway in love. Had the best sex of my life"

Johnny's mind breaks, and his head whips to Taeyong, who was already grinning at him.

"You and-" Johnny gestures to the dancing couple, and Taeyong nods.

"Yep" he says, super casually, "It was a one-time thing. I don’t think of them in that way"

Jesus Christ.

-

Taeyong leaves to go do his private dances, but not before giving Johnny a quick kiss in one of the darker corners of the club, groping him, before he floats away.

God, Johnny's boner was never going to die with the way this night was going.

Jungwoo was onstage dancing, and Yuta just walked past with a client, heading to the couches in the corner for a lap dance.

It was just Johnny, Ten and Xuxi at the bar. Johnny switched to sparkling water, wanting to remain sober enough for dinner with Taeyong. Xuxi is flirting with a group of girls, and Ten’s busy texting on his phone.

"Hey, Ten?" Johnny says, and when the shorter man looks at him with a curious look, he asks a question that's been on his mind for ages, "Why did you quit being a stripper. By the way you danced at your brother's bar, you must have been quite good"

Ten shrugs, grabbing a handful of pretzels from the small bowl in front of him.

"My parents didn't like it" he says, munching on a pretzel, "They never liked this place, so they were not happy when I started dancing, so I quit doing it"

"Just like that?" Johnny asks, surprised, "You seem so... rebellious. I wouldn't have thought you'd give in to such pressure"

"They never pressured me" Ten says with a smile, and at Johnny's confused look, he elaborates, "My parents are amazing, handsome. They have never judged me, nor made me feel less than. Not when I came out as gay at age 9, not when I didn't want to be a pastor, and not when I opened this place. They may have not been happy about some of my decisions, but they never made me feel like I was a disappointment. But I felt like I couldn't keep making them unhappy, so I stopped dancing"

Ten's smile turns cheeky.

"I'm still making my money, so I'm satisfied. I love this place, and the people in it. Besides, I get to dance for Kun every night, so I'm quite satisfied"

With a lecherous wink, Ten gets up, heading in the direction of his office.

Johnny grins, stealing the pretzel bowl.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Johnny asks, as he and Taeyong get into the younger man's car.

P&G closed at 3:00am, and after changing back into his jeans and a large, fluffy sweater, he meets Johnny at the bar, where Xuxi was wiping down the bar surface, waiting for Jungwoo.

Kun and Ten would leave last, as always, in Taeil's office as the three men count the night's money made. Yuta was on his way to Sicheng's, and Doyoung and Jaehyun went home already.

The gang were all going for dinner on Friday to celebrate the engagement properly.

"I've been craving some ramyeon the entire day, for some reason" Taeyong says, grinning, "There’s a great convenient store around the corner, we can go there”.

"Sounds good" Johnny says with a smile. He honestly didn’t care what they ate, or where, as long as he was with Taeyong.

Cheesy, but true.

When they get to the store, they buy a few packets of ramyeon, spicy Japanese sauce, eggs and cheddar cheese. They use the microwave in the corner, making their meals. With bottles of ice tea they bought, they sit down at the outside table area.

The road was empty, and besides the bored cashier and security guard inside the store, Johnny and Taeyong were practically alone.

They eat their meal, Johnny smiling at the way Taeyong was devouring his bowl, barely looking up as he eats mouthfuls of ramyeon. When his bowl was getting empty, Johnny gave him his own, which Taeyong took with an eyelash flutter and grateful smile.

Later, when Taeyong was full and content, they get up, and go back to Taeyong's car. Taeyong gives Johnny a lift home.

Outside his apartment block, they look at each other for a few seconds.

"I should be a proper Christian and invite you up for some coffee, right?" Johnny says, smiling at Taeyong's surprised laugh.

"Does being a proper Christian count if it's nearly 4am?" Taeyong asks, and Johnny shrugs.

"We should always strive to do good" he says sagely, and Taeyong rolls his eyes fondly.

"How about instead of coffee, we go up, get naked, have amazing sex, then you make me breakfast tomorrow morning?" Taeyong says, and Johnny's smile widens.

"Do you like your eggs fried or scrambled?"

-

Taeyong nearly moaned when Johnny got naked, and he saw the taller man's tattoos for the first time.

They covered his chest and arms, and were all small, intricate and pretty. Some were iconic photographs, some famous paintings. Down his spine, was a line of cameras, from the oldest one to the latest design.

"You're a literal work of art" Taeyong says when Johnny gets in bed, before pulling him down and kissing him.

They kiss a lot the first time they fuck; they were addicted to each other’s lips, and the sounds they managed to elicit and swallow.

Johnny took his time fingering Taeyong, the soft moans he gave everytime Johnny's long fingers brushed against his prostate, like music to the taller man’s ears.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please" Taeyong whimpers, feeling full as Johnny enters a fourth finger. He has fistfuls of Johnny's hair, licking and sucking on the taller man's collarbones, where Latin words were tattooed.

Johnny was alternating between watching Taeyong's face, and where his fingers were repeatedly disappearing into the younger man.

He pulls his fingers out slowly, before kissing Taeyong.

"Okay, let me just" Johnny says softly against his lips, before fumbling around for a condom. He manages to roll one on, and slicks himself up with more lube, before lining himself up by Taeyong's entrance.

The dancer was a wreck- he was sucking on his bottom lip, his large eyes glassy, and his cheeks and neck was flushed. He looked well fucked already.

God, Johnny itched for his camera, so that he could capture this moment.

"Ready?" He asks softly, and when Taeyong nods enthusiastically, he kisses him again, deepening it as he slowly pushes into the younger man.

They both groan, Johnny breathing out in puffs as Taeyong's tight, wet heat envelops him.

"Shit" he says, and Taeyong kisses his cheeks and forehead.

"You're doing so well" Taeyong says gently, keeping still so that Johnny could adjust.

"Kiss me" Johnny says, and Taeyong complies. After a moment, Johnny starts moving his hips, testing the waters, before Taeyong's encouragements motivated him to go faster and deeper.

They move together, gasping and moaning against each other’s lips, Johnny holding Taeyong's hands above his head. When Taeyong wraps his legs around Johnny's hips, pushing him in deeper, the taller man nearly comes.

He doesn't know whether it was due to him having sex with a man for the first time, or simply because it was Taeyong, but Johnny was overwhelmed in the best way possible, his body overheating, and his dick twitching and leaking everytime Taeyong tightened around him.

He orgasms first: one minute he was thrusting into Taeyong, and the next minute he's coming hard. He speeds up his thrusts, pumping Taeyong's erection, until he's coming as well.

Once he's too sensitive, Johnny pulls out slowly, flopping down next to Taeyong.

-

"I'm officially off women for the rest of my life"

Taeyong gives a satisfactory smile.

-

Once they've both recovered, and Johnny discarded the condom, Taeyong takes his time licking and biting every inch of Johnny's chest, spending his time on the tattoos.

They fuck again, and again, Johnny leaving fingerprints on Taeyong's neck, and Taeyong fingering Johnny until he comes untouched.

-

Johnny makes them scrambled eggs and toast the following morning.

-

Johnny walks Taeyong down to his car, and gives him a kiss, before he gets in his car, and leaves.

Back in his apartment, Johnny lies on his bed, smiling like an idiot as he relishes in the memory of him and Taeyong making love, before he showers and gets dressed for the day. He has a long meeting at work, then an afternoon shoot he gets to assist on.

He and Taeyong message each other all day. The younger man sends Johnny a selfie of him and some of the fabric he wants to use for his designs. Johnny saves them all onto his phone.

They make plans to meet up before the celebratory dinner on Friday, in order to have some drinks alone. Taeyong promises to show him his cocktail making skills.

Johnny smiles at the promise.

He then shakes his head at himself. He feels like a schoolboy with a crush.

It's all just casual sex and fun between him and Taeyong. Their careers were just starting now, and both of them didn’t have time for relationships.

Right?

Right.

Johnny quickly grabs his phone when it pings, eagerly opening the message

I should call him, Johnny thinks as he gets home that night.

Okay, I'll call him later, he thinks as he finished cooking himself dinner.

He picks up his phone, after grabbing a beer, and sitting in front of the TV. His thumb hovers over the dial button.

He's might be busy, I'll do it later, Johnny thinks.

Later, as he's lying in bed, heart pounding, he pulls up Taeyong's number again.

Johnny startles when his phone pings.

Heart pounding, Johnny opens the message, and is almost disappointed when it's his dad, asking him how his day was.

Johnny replies as enthusiastically as possible, before he sighs to himself, like a tragic maid.

Okay, man the fuck up, he thinks to himself.

Hyping himself, he sits up straighter, and is about the call Taeyong, when his phone rings.

The screen says "Taeyong J" and he takes a second to breath, before answering.

"Hey" he says, hoping he sounds casual, "I've been meaning to call you"

"Really?" Taeyong asks, sounding pleased, and Johnny gives a silent sigh of relief at how the younger man sounds at the thought.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asks, and Taeyong launches into a story about the ideas he has for a few suits, and how he hasn't stopped designing since lunch time.

-

Taeyong and Johnny talk for hours. The dancer is in his studio he created in the basement at home, and migrates from his desk to the couch.

He lays down on it, a blush on his cheeks as he and the older man talks on the phone, discussing nothing and everything. Taeyong does a high-pitched giggle whenever Johnny makes a joke, and he appreciates the genuine interest Johnny shows in his work.

At around 11pm, they end their call, 2 hours after Taeyong called.

With a soft and sweet "Goodnight" they both hang up. Butterflies are still fluttering in Taeyong's stomach, as he leaves his domain, and goes upstairs to shower.

Once he's showered and in his pajamas, he goes to the kitchen to make some coffee and steal a few cookies his mom baked the previous day.

He finds his mom in the lounge, busy marking essays. She's a high school History student, and still appreciates the old way of teaching, so Taeyong doesn’t remember a time when she didn’t have pen stains on her fingers.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" his mother asks him as he walks in with his tray. Taeyong places it on the coffee table, next to a stack of paper, and rests his head on his mother's lap, smiling up at her. She puts aside an essay that she was reading, and immediately starts brushing her fingers through her son's hair.

"I was in my studio" he says, humming in contentment under his mother's touch.

"Are the designs going well?" She asks, and Taeyong nods, his smile widening.

"I'm so inspired at the moment, I couldn’t stop the ideas from coming, even if I tried" he says, and after a moment’s hesitation, he adds, "I've met a boy, mommy"

His mom gives a curious "Oh?", looking interested. It's been years since Taeyong liked anyone, beyond wanting a one-night stand, so this feeling is novel to him.

"His name is Johnny" he says, looking up at his mom, who listened with a smile, "He's a good Christian, who goes to church every Sunday. He's actually at our church. He's a photographer, and he moved here from America. He's funny, open-minded, has a kind soul, and he's so tall"

"Tall, that's good" His mom teases, and Taeyong giggles again, hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" He muffles behind his hands, and his mom gently removes his hands.

"Let me see that beautiful face, Yongie" she says, and strokes his cheek, "You like him"

She doesn't ask, she says.

Taeyong nods, blushing.

"Just follow your heart, my darling boy" his mom says, pressing a kiss against his forehead, "That's the best that you can do, okay?"

Taeyong nods again, cuddling further into his mom.

-

Johnny is busy straightening his tie in the mirror, when there's a knock on his front door.

He takes a deep breath, and hurries to open the door.

Taeyong is standing there with a plastic bag in his hand, a smile on his pretty face.

"Hey" Johnny says, motioning for the shorter man to enter, "You look amazing

"So do you" Taeyong says, easily leaning up to kiss Johnny on the cheek, pleasantly surprising the taller man, "I have all the ingredients for our cocktails"

"I'm looking forward to them" Johnny says, leading Taeyong to his kitchen. He sits on a stool at his island counter, watching Taeyong as he walks around Johnny's kitchen, rather comfortably, getting the last few ingredients that he needs.

Johnny could get used to having Taeyong in his space.

Taeyong makes a ginger and lime drink that's absolutely delicious, and they drink it in the lounge, giving each other flirtatious smiles.

"You know, I think I accidentally got you invited for dinner at my house" Taeyong says, licking his lips to catch a droplet of his drink.

Johnny follows his tongue, until the words register, and his eyebrow raises high.

"Why is that?" he asks curiously, and Taeyong blushes, suddenly very interested in his cocktail glass.

"I might have mentioned you to my mom?" Taeyong says, and Johnny blinks in surprise, a pleased, happy feeling rising inside him.

"What did you say?" Johnny asks.

"Just that you're a good Christian boy" Taeyong says, and Johnny laughs.

"I would hope so" the taller man says, and he watches Taeyong hesitate slightly.

Johnny waits.

"So" Taeyong says, and Johnny smiles, "If I were to hypothetically invite you for a hypothetical dinner, would you accept?"

His eyes are large and shiny as they look into Johnny's.

Johnny would have said yes to anything Taeyong asked, just to keep those eyes on him.

"Hypothetically?" Johnny asks, and Taeyong nods, "Yes"

"That's good" Taeyong says, taking another sip of cocktail with a smile on his face, "Oh, and I might want some coffee later on, so would you mind if I come back with you after dinner? Your Columbian coffee beans are amazing"

Johnny clears his throat.

"Sure" he says, trying not to sound like he's ready to already to... have coffee with Taeyong.

Johnny and Taeyong arrive at the restaurant just after 6pm, finding almost everyone there already.

After greeting everyone, Johnny sits next to Jaehyun, and Taeyong takes the seat next to him.

-

Jaehyun does a speech when everyone's drinks arrives, starry eyed as he gazes at his fiancee.

Johnny doesn't miss the way Doyoung wipes away a tear when Jaehyun sits down again, and they share a quick, loving kiss.

"You're my dance partner for life" Doyoung says to Jaehyun, his large eyes full of love and adoration. Jaehyun kisses the back of his hand, dimples digging into his cheeks.

-

They have starters, and Johnny watches in amusement as Taeyong and Ten starts eating off each other’s plates, while trying to prevent the other one from taking food from their own. It was highly entertaining.

Kun eventually has to be the adult, and makes them divide equally, since neither one wanted to compromise.

During dessert, a pretty cake is brought out that Taeil organized for the engaged couple. Everyone congratulates them again, and cheers when the Doyoung and Jaehyun cut the cake together.

-

Kun gets up just after dessert, clinking his fork against his champagne glass. Everyone quietens down, looking at the Chinese man.

Johnny tries not to react when Taeyong loosely tangles his fingers into his. The taller man looks at Taeyong out of the corner of his eye, but the dancer was paying attention to Kun.

"Ten and I have an announcement" Kun says, and Ten gets up. The two men were smiling widely, glowing beautifully.

"We've been in the process of adopting Ten's cousin, Lola's, unborn child" Kun starts, and everyone looks shocked or surprised, even Johnny.

He hadn't known the couple were considering adoption.

"She's about to enter her senior year of high school, and didn't want to get an abortion. When Lola told us she was pregnant, we immediately approached her about adopting the baby" Ten continues, "and we got the news today that the adoption has been approved. So, in 2 months, we'll be fathers"

Everything is chaotic the next few moments, as more champagne is ordered, and everyone hugs and kisses the two beaming men.

-

After all the celebrations that night, Taeyong goes home with Johnny.

The younger man had slightly too much to drink, and ended up needing a litre of water and coffee, before Johnny got him out of his clothes.

They two men end up laying in Johnny's bed, the taller man spooning Taeyong from behind, his long, strong arms wrapped around Taeyong's thin waist.

"Hmm, this is nice" Taeyong murmurs sleepily, snuggling further against Johnny, who smiles, tightening his hold on the younger man, "will you make me eggs tomorrow morning, Johnny?"

Johnny's smile widens, and he presses a kiss against Taeyong's nape.

"I'll make you the best omelette ever" Johnny promises softly, "Go to sleep, beautiful"

Taeyong hums softly, and with a final content sigh, falls asleep.

Johnny buries his nose in Taeyong's hair.

This was not what he expected when he said he'd make Taeyong some coffee later that night.

But.

But, somehow it was just as good.

The following morning, Taeyong wakes up to a killer headache, and Johnny holding him tightly from behind.

Despite his head threatening to burst, he smiles.

He'd take any discomfort, if this was the way he'd wake every day.

The two of them shower together, Taeyong moaning obscenely at how Johnny washes his hair, his aching head finding relief in how Johnny massages his scalp.

He thanks Johnny by letting the taller man fuck his throat.

-

They end up making breakfast together, Johnny frying delicious omelettes, while Taeyong makes toast and coffee.

He finds himself liking the... the domesticity of it all.

During breakfast, Johnny gets a call from his editor, letting him know that a shot he chose from the Hawaii shoot got selected as the front cover of the magazine.

Taeyong congratulates a jubilant Johnny, who picks him up and spins him around.

Once they finish washing the dishes, Johnny walks Taeyong out.

"Come to the club tonight" Taeyong says as they stand in front of his car, "I'll give you a reward for your latest milestone"

Johnny eagerly nods his head, making Taeyong grin.

They share a long, lazy kiss, Taeyong groping Johnny's ass, before getting into his car.

At P&G that night, Taeyong immediately leads Johnny to the private rooms, where he lets Johnny sit in the chair first, before putting on some loud, sexy music.

Taeyong looks amazing in a floral-printed lacy one-piece, with thigh-highs and tottering high heels. His hair was blonde, and he was wearing pink lipstick.

Johnny wanted to undress him and kiss every inch of the dancer's body.

Taeyong climbs on his lap, and Johnny gasps when he feels their groins rub together, to the beat of the music.

"When am I getting my reward" Johnny manages to get out a few seconds later, before he could come in his pants like a 16 year old virgin.

"Oh, baby" Taeyong purrs, licking a hot strip up Johnny's sharp jaw, before pressing his lips against Johnny's ear, "We're going to break all the rules tonight"

Johnny moans at that.

-

Five minutes into the private dance, and Johnny was aching in his jeans, eyed dark and hot as he watches Taeyong finger himself right in front of him.

The dancer was bent over, hand on the table where the iPod played, as he repeatedly fucked himself back on his fingers, moaning loudly, his eyes on Johnny.

Johnny had nearly gone wild when Taeyong told him to "stay in the chair, I'll tell you when the rules fly out of the window", before taking a sachet of lube out of his bra, licking his lips.

Now Johnny was trying not to make sounds like a starving man who couldn't enjoy the feast in front of him, as he watches how Taeyong practically grinds against the edge of the table, cheeks red as he sucked on his bottom lip, those electric green eyes never leaving Johnny.

"You're putting on quite a show, Kitty" Johnny says, voice rough with desire. He wanted to reach out, he wanted to relief his erection, he wanted.

But he knew this was a game Taeyong enjoyed, and he'd play along.

He loved this game.

"Uh-huh, all for you. Gonna make this the" Taeyong gasps as he pushes in three fingers, the breath punching out of Johnny, before continuing, "the best gift you've ever gotten"

"It already is" Johnny says, as watches how Taeyong twists his fingers inside himself, the stretched hole around his digits pink and shiny from the lube, "Can’t get to the spot you need to, Kitty? Want some help? I bet my fingers will feel better. How about my fingers and my tongue? Or my dick and my fingers? You love being full, after all"

Taeyong moans at that, legs shaking slightly as he tightens his hold on the table, eyes desperate and lust-glazed as he listens to Johnny, pumping his fingers.

"You'd love it, baby boy" Johnny smirks at the way Taeyong's hips stutter at the nickname, "Yeah, my baby boy. Gonna be so good for his Johnny, right?"

"I will, I will" Taeyong whimpers out, and finally says, "I need my Johnny"

That's all the taller man needs, before he's out of the chair, reaching for his belt before Taeyong could pull his fingers out of his ass.

Taeyong shudders through his orgasm as Johnny fucks up into him, the dancer sitting on his lap while their bodies move together.

"God, you feel amazing" Johnny groans out, tightening his hold on Taeyong's ass cheeks, the chair squeaking below their weight as Taeyong eventually slumps into him, moaning as Johnny continues fucking into him.

"Oh fuck" the shorter man whimpers when Johnny's thumb slips into his hole, stretching him further. His soft cock was rubbing against Johnny's abs, slowly getting harder, as Johnny moves his finger and dick inside Taeyong, "Another one, please"

Johnny nearly comes just from that request, as he slowly adds another finger inside Taeyong, the dancer's hole bright pink now and stretched tight, "You're unbelievable, baby boy. God, let me just-"

Johnny fucks up into Taeyong a few more times, before he lifts him, pulling out of him.

After some manoeuvring, Johnny has Taeyong on his hands and knees, that gorgeous ass high in the sky, before he drapes himself over the dancer's back, sinking into him again. He moves with hard, fast thrusts, licking and sucking a mark against the back of Taeyong's ear, who was making incoherent, pleasure-filled sounds, his face buried in his hands.

"Gonna come again, baby?" Johnny asks, tugging his thumb against Taeyong's rim, which makes the younger man release a single sob, nodding his head.

Johnny only has to tug against Taeyong's cock once, before the dancer comes again. While Johnny continues jerking him off, he releases as well, coming inside his condom, his back arching from the force of his orgasm.

The two men stay on the carpet for a few seconds, trying to orientate themselves, before Johnny slowly pulls out, murmuring an apology at the sound Taeyong makes from oversensitivity.

When he's sure he can stand, Johnny gets up, gently pulling Taeyong up with him. He kisses the younger man on the lips once, twice, three times.

They make themselves decent again.

"Want to come over tonight?" Johnny asks, tucking himself back into his boxer briefs, before pulling up his pants. He'll have to clean his shirt in the toilets.

"I can’t" Taeyong says, clearly reluctant to decline, "Sundays mornings my family has breakfast together, so I have to be there"

"Of course" Johnny says immediately, even though he’s a little bummed. When Taeyong puts on his mask again, and fixes his hair, he adds, "I'll still stay for the rest of the night. You're dancing soon, right?"

"Yeah" Taeyong replies, before pausing, and kissing Johnny again, "That was amazing, really. I'll see you later"

With that, he wriggles his fingers at Johnny, before straightening his spine, and sauntering out of the room.

When the door closes, Johnny sinks back into the chair, ignoring the smell of sex in the room, as he smiles like an idiot at what just happened.

-

Johnny leaves the room a few seconds later.

The bouncer standing by the door gives him a highly judgemental look, and with burning cheeks, Johnny ducks his head, walking down the hallway to head back into the club.

Jungwoo and a patron walk past him, the dancer giving Johnny a friendly "hey" as they pass each other. Johnny hears a door open and close behind him.

He heads straight to the men's toilets before going to the bar where Ten is sitting, typing on his phone, while Xuxi made drinks, flexing his muscles for a very appreciative crowd.

Kun was on center stage, dancing in a pair of frayed jeans that show off his hip bones, and no shirt, a cap on his head. Yuta was sitting on Sicheng's lap in the corner, and Taeil has a table to himself, talking to the same guy who he met at Hendery’s bar. They only had eyes for each other, which was nice to see.

Johnny didn’t know Taeil as well as the others, but he liked the older man.

Ten notices him first, and gives a lecherous smirk.

"You look like you got some" he drawls, and Johnny ignores him, stealing the shorter man's glass of beer, which he drinks from. Ten allows it, putting away his phone, since he found something more entertaining, "You do know that Kun will kick you out of the club if he finds out you and Taeyong fucked in the private rooms, right?"

"Would you?" Johnny replies, munching on some pretzels, and Ten shrugs.

"I don't follow the rules myself, personally. Kun always gets me hot after he dances" and when Johnny merely raises a brow, Ten grins, "Just because he makes the rules, doesn't mean he has to follow them"

"Fair enough" Johnny concedes, before he runs his fingers through his hair, straightening his shirt, "Will this do?"

"Maybe" Ten says, taking his time as he runs his eyes over Johnny, "You really are massive, aren't you?"

Johnny smirks.

"I ate all my veggies, and drank my milk"

Kun's stage finishes then, and with a wink, he leaves the stage, the crowd growing wild at the view of his ass. The stage lights changes to a light green, and Johnny whistles as Taeyong walks onstage.

-

After Taeyong finishes his performance, he heads to the bar, where Xuxi makes him a cocktail.

He gives Johnny a small, secretive smile, one which the taller man returns.

The dancer leaves soon after finishing his drink, booked for a lineup of private dances, as usual. He gives Johnny a quick kiss before he leaves.

Johnny doesn't take his eyes off Taeyong's ass as he walks away.

-

Johnny stays as P&G closes that night, slowly drinking his third glass of beer, talking to Xuxi, who was cleaning up on his side of the bar, while they waited for Jungwoo and Taeyong to change, respectively.

When all the dancers came out, all ready to go, Johnny leaves with Taeyong, who was giving him a lift home.

Outside Johnny's apartment, he and Taeyong end up making out in the car, Johnny sucking another mark into the dancer's neck.

"I want to fuck you for hours" Johnny murmurs against Taeyong’s lips, his hand buried in Taeyong's shower damp hair.

"Another time, baby" Taeyong says, giving Johnny's bottom lip a final nip, before pulling back.

He walks Johnny to the front steps of his apartment complex, and with a final kiss, leaves in his car with one last honk.

"I am in so much trouble" Johnny says to himself, as he feels how his heart contracts slightly, already missing Taeyong.

-

"Amen" Taeyong says, ending his prayer with crossing himself.

He gets off his knees, and climbs into bed, making himself comfortable under the covers.

His mind flashes through the unbelievable night he had with Johnny.

Taeyong wishes he could stay the night, but his mom would kill him if he missed Sunday breakfast.

He decides to do the next best thing, and picks up his phone, pulling up Johnny's number.

'Goodnight, strip club virgin Johnny' he sends, pleased when he gets a reply a few seconds later.

'Goodnight, Kitty'

With a giddy smile, Taeyong puts his phone on the bedside table again, cuddling into his duvet, imagining that it was Johnny who was holding him, as he falls asleep.

Taeyong wakes up the next morning feeling pleasantly sore.

Smiling to himself, he stretches, loose and relaxed, before getting out of bed.

After showering, and changing into his Sunday tux, he grabs his choir robes, and goes downstairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen, he kisses mom on the cheek with a cheery "Good morning", and ruffles Mark's hair before sitting next to his brother

-

Johnny was up a little earlier, so that he had enough time to shower, get dressed, and make himself a proper breakfast.

He usually only ate a fruit, and gulped down coffee, but this morning, he was in the mood for a good ol' American fry-up.

Glad that he stocked his fridge this week, Johnny makes himself some hash browns, scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, and grits.

Once the coffee finished brewing, he poured himself some.

He sits at the kitchen table, and says a quick prayer. Crossing himself, he gets an idea.

Johnny takes his phone out of his pocket, and snaps a photo of his breakfast.

He was just going to send it to Taeyong, but decides to add a quick message with it.

Biting his lip, he types.

'This will be waiting for you, the next time you stay the night'

Johnny sends the message before he could change his mind.

He tries not to think too hard about how Taeyong would react, as he starts eating.

When his phone pings a few seconds later, he grabs it.

'I might want to stay every night, if this is what my reward was'

Johnny feels his stomach flutter

-

'That can be arranged'

Taeyong smiles.

-

Johnny arrives at church with Jaehyun and Doyoung, immediately looking at the lectern to see if Taeyong arrived yet.

He hasn't- only Ten, Kun and Yuta were amongst the other choir singers.

He sits next to Jaehyun in the third row pew.

Taeyong arrives with his family 5 long minutes later, looking gorgeous as always. Johnny's heart stutters as they make eye contact, and he waves awkwardly at the shorter man.

"Good morning" Taeyong says, a light blush on his cheek, not even seeming to acknowledge Jaehyun and Xuxi sitting next to Johnny.

"Morning" Johnny says, smiling widely, and adds quickly, "I hope you slept well?"

"I did, thank you" Taeyong replies, eyelashes fluttering, and when Xuxi giggles quietly, he seems to remember the others around him, his cheeks getting redder, "Uhm, I'll see you after church?"

"Of course" Johnny says quickly. Taeyong leaves with a final smile, going to others in front.

"I haven't felt this kinda awkwardness since middle school, when I asked Kim Lee to be my date for the winter dance" Jaehyun drawls in English, and Johnny lightly punches his shoulder, but doesn't say anything, his eyes only on Taeyong.

"Handsome McTallness is staring at you like you invented sliced bread" Ten says to Taeyong with a cheeky grin, who rolls his eyes at his best friend, trying to hide how pleased he is.

After church, Johnny and Taeyong walk next to each to the Leechaiyapornkuls.

They don’t talk much, smiling to themselves as they enjoy the sunshine and clear sky, their friends walking ahead of them.

Johnny's stomach jolts when he feels Taeyong's small hand slip into his. He turns to look at the smaller man, who is still looking ahead.

Johnny intertwines their fingers, squeezing it gently.

They hold hands until they reach Ten's house.

-

Sitting in the backyard, both men drink their tea and share a plate of cookies.

"So" Taeyong starts, his eyes on Johnny, who'd been busy watching Kun get smothered in kisses by Mrs. Leechaiyapornkul, while Ten watches on fondly.

"So..." Johnny repeats, looking at Taeyong with interest.

Their fingers were tangled together under the table, Johnny brushing his thumb over Taeyong's knuckles.

"Would you like to join my family for dinner tonight?" Taeyong asks, pulse fluttering nervously in his neck, trying to sound casual, "My mom is making her famous chicken pie tonight, and I know that you love chicken pie. Are you available?"

Taeyong's eyes are wide and hopeful.

Johnny's finds himself always wanting that expression on Taeyong's face.

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Thank you once again to Carly (taeyongseo) for letting me use her cc to write my fics. I love you!!
> 
> Socials:
> 
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer  
Curiouscat: malikahmeyer


End file.
